About Last Night
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Well that's a wrap. Stay tuned for the pre-quel
1. Chapter 1 Baby I'm A Star

_**Author's Warning: **__ I have ripped the characters we know and love from the Abram-verse and brought them to the Ki-verse. If you don't like that type of thing, quit reading NOW. I will not be offended. This story is more present day, maybe even with a hint of late nineties. It's closer to my true writing style. _

_I took the title from a movie that was originally released in the eighties. I borrowed a bit of the story line from the same movie, but I'm going to let my imagination run with it. The gang's all here. Spock is still his wonderfully intelligent sexy self, but he's human; so just picture Zachary Quinto without the bowl cut and eyebrows. He's not really prominent in the first chapter, featured, but not extremely important, yet. Gaila's here too without the green, so think Scarlett from the new G. I. Joe. I hope you enjoy, I may be crying for help after a few chapters…_

_**Disclaimer: The rants and newly created situations are mine. The people and the original premise, not so much. **_

**About Last Night…**

**Chapter 1 – Baby I'm a Star **

Nyota woke with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She shifted in the bed noticing that the mattress did not conform to fit the curves of her body. There was a stray spring poking in the back of her leg. Nyota was convinced that the thread count of the sheets were below one hundred, which would mean she definitely wasn't in her bed. Closing her eyes tightly, Nyota refused to move or accept the fact that she had gone home with a stranger after last night's binge.

"Damn." She muttered allowing the weight of the situation to settle into her conscious. "Deep breaths, you're a big girl."

What would any self respecting woman do in a situation like this one?

Grab her clothes.

Run like the wind.

Deny that this night ever occurred all the way to the grave.

"What are you stammering about over there?"

The voice was gruff…

Laced with irritation…

His breath held the scent of stale whiskey.

Plus there was a familiarity in it that Nyota could not deny.

"Bones?"

"No it's the fucking Easter bunny?"

He shifted unsteadily in the bed and Nyota realized another spring was now pinching her in the lower back. Jim could not have slept in this bed, it was too damn uncomfortable.

"How in the hell did we end up in Jim's disease ridden bed." Leonard looked as if he was going to hurl from the thought alone. "There's probably a film of microscopic bacteria on the outer layers of our skin just waiting to eat us alive."

Yes, she had spread her legs for the doctor of the doom, the man who never saw a cloud with a silver lining, just the threat of a massive tornado that would leave a trail of damage and destruction.

"How did we…" Before Nyota could finish her sentence, the previous night's events roared back into her mind like a flood. Leonard watched impatiently as she recalled the night.

_**Earlier…**_

Nyota and Gaila's heels clicked in a syncopated rhythm as they walked along the sidewalk until they reached the door of the bar owned by Gaila's latest conquest, Jim.

_Gaila!!!!!!!!!!_

The regulars shouted her name as the two women made their way through the door. She'd always been the popular one, head cheerleader, prom queen, and the girl who gave it up a little easier than her nerdy best friend. For every guy who thought she was an easy lay, Gaila proved she was much more. They were often ready to propose marriage when her fascination would end. This little thing with Jim was the longest 'relationship' Gaila had found herself in since the first year of law school. The two would reach the six month mark in a week. Nyota shook her head as she watched her best friend lean across the bar to place a soft kiss on Jim's forehead.

"The nunnery let you out tonight." Jim winked sliding an empty martini glass in front of Nyota.

"Dirty martini without the commentary farm boy, please." Sighing Nyota settle onto the stool.

Nyota friendship with Jim held its share of strain. They all had attended undergrad together, Jim had harassed Nyota for a date from their freshman to junior years until she started to cohabitate with one of the graduate assistants; the same graduate assistant that had somehow ended up with his face between Jim's cousin's legs the night of Nyota's graduation celebration. All hostility towards his family aside, Nyota really didn't have anything against the kid. He was a military brat that had transplanted to the South. Made Jim Kirk a household name on the college football team, finished undergrad, enrolled in law school, and bought this bar of an old war buddy of his dad's in an effort to make a little money to keep him up while in school. _Pikes _was still lit in disarming blue neon in the window. He lived in the apartment above the bar and yeah, Jim worshipped the ground that the goddess Gaila walked on.

"Spock was in earlier." Jim said topping Nyota's drink off with extra olives.

"I still don't like her, I don't care what you say Jim. The bitch can't be trusted." Gaila had such a filthy mouth. "Who sleeps with a man knowing he's involved with somebody else, and she claimed to be Ny's friend; again, what a bitch."

"Look, no more talking about the dick and the tramp." Nyota polished off her drink and Jim was already shaking the next. "I'm over it." They rolled their eyes with perfect precision. "Fuck you both."

Jim's best friend Leonard 'Bones' McCoy literally fell into the bar after opening the door.

_Bones!!!!!!!!!!_

The crowd roared. Jim placed an empty glass and full bottle of whiskey on the bar in anticipation of his friend's request.

"It feels like Satan's play room in here turn down the damn heat jerk off."

"You say the sweetest things." Jim threw on his best southern belle impression, complete with batting lashes.

Leonard poured his first drink, looked in the direction of Gaila and Nyota and blew out an extended breath. "Ladies."

"How much time did you put in today?" Gaila inquired while sliding across the bar to join Jim.

"Long enough to see twins born, an old ass man die, and to stitch up two idiots who thought a game of Russian roulette would be fun, dumbasses."

Leonard had finished a few years ahead with said graduate assistant mentioned earlier and was in his first year of residency at the University hospital. He was also the only friend Jim claimed on a regular basis. It was hard for people to understand because the man's demeanor left a lot to the imagination, but on occasion you'd get a glimpse of happy Leonard, the deep dimples that graced his face when he smiled, the red would rise to the fat of his cheeks, and it was just enough to make a woman forget that the man had the bedside manner of Hitler.

"You're such a ray of sunshine." Nyota mumbled sarcastically.

"Why don't you blow the dust off your vibrator instead of your history books, the low hum might do you good." Leonard poured his second drink in spite of Nyota's furious gaze. She didn't have a comeback. He was the master at getting people to shut the fuck up.

Jim finished prepping her third drink and she slinked away from the bar.

"That was kind of low even for you, Bones." Gaila reprimanded.

"Ah hell, I'm a doctor not a friend. I suck at the friend thing, ask Jim."

"Actually Bones you're a decent friend, but you have a terrible way with women, especially that one." Jim nodded in the direction of Nyota who was busy filling the jukebox with quarters.

"She makes me itch."

Gaila's face brightened, "You like Nyota?"

"Yeah, this one should join Mensa immediately Jim."

"Go get laid and stop being so mean old man." Gaila said lacing her arms around Jim's waist. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"What does she want with a broke doctor, with more student loans than balls, just lost his apartment, has to pay child support and alimony."

Leonard snatched the bottle and walked away from the bar. He made his way cautiously to the jukebox, "I like that one."

"Fuck you Leonard McCoy." Nyota spat.

He recognized the Leonard McCoy, but the first part of the phrase took a few moments to register. Even part of an angry tirade, his name sounded sweet on her lips.

"Did you just curse me in Farsi?"

She had to laugh; only another scholar would pick up on a native language rarely used by someone other than a natural born Arab. "I hate you."

"No you don't. I told you we graduated together, but I'm not him." Leonard slid a little closer to Nyota and flashed his trademark grin.

Nyota despised that smile. The one she was sure he gave when he delivered bad news to a patient or family member.

This is going to hurt.

Your husband just passed.

It was filled with comfort and reassurance, and damn it, he was successful every time it was employed.

"I think you need a little G7." Leonard said pushing the button on the jukebox. Prince's 'Baby I'm Star,' poured from the relic in front of them. The doctor did his best John Travolta impression and within seconds Nyota was laughing again. Twirling her around the floor, the giggles were bubbling over. He paused, "You're beautiful when you smile, even if you are a nerd." She punched him in the shoulder and Leonard fell to the floor.

The two continued to play as Jim and Gaila looked on like approving parents.

"Hookup in the making," Jim's favorite lady whispered in his ear.

The night was going well until the bell of the door jingled and Jim's cousin Christine entered dragging Spock, the graduate assistant, behind her. If looks could kill a double homicide would have been committed based on the one thrown in their direction by Nyota. She grabbed her coat and shoulder bag before rushing out the door. Leonard was fast on her heels.

"Nyota, slow down." He pleaded. "Shit, my pacemaker's going to give out."

Nyota stopped and turned to face him. "Quit trying to be so damn charming. I don't need to be rescued. If anything, I need to be fucked until I forget that asshole inside the bar." She was pacing.

"That can be arranged." A lock of his dark hair fell down over one eye.

The words were originally swimming in his head and Leonard never meant for them to leave his mouth. Nyota stopped moving and a mischievous grin graced her face.

"Your place or mine?"

"I'm kind of staying with Jim at the moment."

"Convenient." Nyota said wiggling her eyebrows.

From there it was a flash of frenzied images. The two had hurried up the fire escape into Jim's apartment.

Shedding coats…

Boots…

Clothes…

Underwear…

His lips were everywhere; her neck, nipples, and navel. Leonard had a thing for body parts beginning with the letter 'n'.

Normally Nyota hated the taste of whiskey, but right now it was an aphrodisiac.

Leonard's fingers found their way between her thighs, stroking, testing, and getting her ready for him. Her own hands fumbled with the silver wrapper, before she dropped to her knees, sliding it on his body with the aid of her mouth.

"That was the sexiest thing I ever seen." His drawl was thick, maybe from the alcohol, possibly the arousal.

It took Leonard a mere two seconds to snatch Nyota from the floor, wrap her legs around his waist, and join them as one.

"Shit." Nyota mumbled into his shoulder. She griped one of his arms for support, while twisting the other hand in his long hair. Leonard turned and pushed her against the wall, forcefully. It squeaked each time he thrust deeper into Nyota.

"Harder."

"Deeper."

"Right there."

Her words were coming out in breathy moans.

"Shut the fuck up, I know what I'm doing." Leonard said through clenched teeth.

When Nyota, threw her head back and screamed his name, Leonard took that as a confirmation.

_**Back to the morning sunrise…**_

"Wow." Was the only word Nyota had repeated for the past fifteen minutes.

"About last night…"

She held her hand up, motioning for Leonard to stop speaking.

"I need a minute."

Nyota wrapped the sheet around her body and headed for the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Leonard smothered his face with the pillow and screamed, "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2 Lullaby

_I'm still at it._

_The first few chapters will contain a flashback or two to catch us up on exactly what happened between Nyota and Spock. Just a reminder, this Christine is totally and completely different than my Stiletto Wars' Christine, so I take creative liberty with her portrayal. She is a hateful bitch in this one._

**Chapter 2 – Lullaby**

Leonard found his way out of the bed.

Distinguished his jeans from Jim's dirty ones littering the floor and pulled them over his bare body.

There were no sounds coming from behind the bathroom door and he contemplated busting it down, until he recalled Nyota's words from the previous night, _'I don't need to be rescued.'_

He fumbled through the cabinets attempting to find a can of Maxwell House; still listening for signs of movement behind the closed door.

"What asshole doesn't drink coffee?" Was all he could say when his search of Jim's cabinets and fridge only yielded a few apples, a jug of water, and a bottle of vodka. He stubbed his toe on the golf bag that was conveniently placed in the middle of the living room floor.

Falling into the leather recliner, Leonard flipped on the television. Skipping over the news, he headed straight for the serenity of the Cartoon Network. Dexter's Laboratory was better than waiting on Nyota to come out of her hiding place, blubbering about the awful mistake they made. It was at that moment that the snapshot of the get along gang outside of Pikes' on the night of the kid's graduation caught his eye.

He lifted the frame from the table beside him. She was gorgeous and unaware, staring at that intelligent freak with a face full of love. This was the day he broke her heart. Probably wasn't the first time, just the one time he got caught.

_**Two years, six months, and fifteen days earlier…**_

"I'm not in the mood for this Jim." Leonard was tucking his white shirt into his pants.

Jim came up to him and pulled it out. "Now that you're single, please stop tucking your shirt."

Leonard's divorce became final that day and for one reason or another he had allowed Jim to convince him to go to a graduation party for two of the ladies from his graduating class.

"I normally don't like redheads, but this one is pretty delicious."

Leonard rolled his eyes listening to his friend go on and on about a potential new piece of ass. It was a wonder that the boy's dick had not shriveled up and fallen off as a result of some of his conquests.

"You remember Nyota."

"The brain who never gave you the time of day?" He had to laugh remembering the day he had met Jim. The jock had hit on the girl for the first time and ended up with a black eye because of the book she slammed against his head; Leonard treated the gash on his head and offered the age old advice to take 'no' for an answer. Amazingly, Jim and Nyota became friends, as well as Jim and Leonard. Nyota tolerated Jim's continuous requests for a date and her social standing bumped up several notches because of her association with the football team's most valuable player. Jim had given up asking her out once it became obvious that Nyota had a thing for Professor Nero's graduate assistant.

"He's probably into that tantric sex crap, that's why all the girls like him." Jim sprayed on an unreasonable amount of cologne, that oddly smelt like burnt spaghetti sauce, "Even Chris is all nutty about him." Rolling his eyes, "Which means she's probably screwed him."

"Who in the blazes are you talking about?" Sometimes Jim just needed to put the shut to the up.

"Spock," Jim said in a mock tone. "Have you listened to anything I said?"

"I try to tune you out as much as possible."

Leonard moved to put the tie around his neck; Jim snatched it from his collar.

"No ties either and put this shirt on, my grandpa wouldn't wear that shirt."

It was a short walk from Leonard's apartment to the bar. The music was blaring and the liquor was pouring. Jim slapped Leonard on the back, "Go easy tonight, you turn into an asshole when you're drunk."

Leonard watched as Jim made his way to a female that he assumed was the delicious redhead. "Jack on the rocks." He said finding his way to the bar.

"Whiskey tastes like piss." Nyota shot in his direction with a playful look on her face.

"Congratulations Ms. Graduate, what's next?" Trying to catch his breath, did she really know how beautiful she was?

Smiling sheepishly, "Don't laugh, I'm going back to school, planning on finishing my M.A. in Linguistics, maybe work for the State Department or the UN. Right now, I'll be at the history museum working with Hikaru."

"Why would I laugh? Let me buy you a drink and we'll toast."

"What are we toasting to?"

"New beginnings." Leonard said raising his hand and wiggling his finger sans ring. She grabbed his hand and smiled stroking the place on his finger where the cold metal once resided. A wave of pleasure rushed through his body.

"Nyota… Resident McCoy."

It was the cool, calculated voice of her boyfriend Spock. He passively placed his hands on her shoulders. Nyota gave him that same smile that had been bestowed on Leonard moments before. Squeezing his knee, she stood, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Leo."

He cringed at the name; it was too soon to give another woman that much power.

"Congrats kid." Leonard motioned for the bartender to deliver another drink.

_**Back to the now…**_

"Leo."

Leonard found a shivering Nyota standing above him. She climbed in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He did the only thing he knew how, wrapped his arms around her and attempted to soothe the pain as much as possible.

"About last night…" Internally he was kicking his own ass for even bringing it up. She was naked, covered only in a sheet, sitting in his lap, and it would become apparent in a matter of seconds that he was excited by the prospect.

Nyota's eyes were still red, clearly she had been crying. "Thank you." The words shocked him; it wasn't what he had expected. Evidently his face betrayed him. She turned, straddling his lap, and he expelled an unexpected breath. "You were there when I needed you."

Leonard laughed, "Oh yeah, I took advantage of a vulnerable woman."

The statement pissed her off, "You're just a miserable ass. I refuse to be like you." Nyota made a move to stand and Leonard grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, inhaling her. A trace of her perfume lingered, mixed with the scent of his whiskey laced kisses on her skin. They sat, each, entranced by the other's eyes.

"Shit." He threw caution to the wind and went against his better judgment. Roughly Leonard grabbed Nyota's face and pulled her into a kiss. It was urgent and hungry. Three years of attraction, desire, and need were bottled into that kiss. She responded in the same manner, grasping his hair, moaning against his lips, and fighting to erase the distance between them.

If he couldn't say the right words, at least Leonard could allow his actions to take some of the hurt away. Removing the sheet from her body, Leonard traced lines across her shoulders, arms, breasts, and legs. He moved his mouth from her lips and tasted the nipples that melted in his mouth the night before. Nyota's head rolled back. His pride surged just as his erection threatened to break free from his jeans.

Had the genius made her eyes roll back with one flick of his tongue?

Did she beg him to be inside of her?

There was no objection from Leonard's mouth when her slim fingers moved for the button on his jeans. He even helped push them down and when she lowered her body on to his lap; he fought to keep from climaxing at that very moment. Damn a condom, they could deal with the repercussions later, anything was almost worth this feeling.

A satisfied glow washed over her face as she collapsed on his shoulder. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, that jerk only has apples, water, and vodka."

The sound of her laugh was refreshing. She kissed him and it was different, tender, sensual, and he wanted more. "Go shower, I don't trust myself around you."

It was Leonard's turn to laugh. He nuzzled her neck, "Breakfast on me?"

"Shower or you will be breakfast."

They managed to shower and dress without any more incidents. Nyota found a pair of Gaila's jeans in Jim's pile on the floor and she filled out one of Leonard's sweaters nicely.

Armed with a glass of orange juice, Nyota forced Leonard into a toast, "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings."


	3. Chapter 3 Just Like Heaven

_I'm hooked too. Don't feel bad. To those reviewing, thank you. , and the ones alerting, you too. The ones just reading and not saying a word, let me know what you do or don't like. In case you can't tell, the chapter names are song titles. The first was Prince's 'Baby I'm a Star'. I was able to incorporate that one into the actual chapter. The second was 'Lullaby' by the Cure. Well, the doctor did give the linguist a send off into dreamland. This one is 'Just like Heaven' also by the Cure; didn't mean to do back to backs but it fit. _

**Chapter 3 – Just Like Heaven**

Nyota and Leonard were slowly walking back to Jim's apartment. He was rubbing his tummy and stretching.

"I am stuffed."

Nyota twisted her face into a frown, "How do you eat that stuff?"

"I grew up on cheese grits. I didn't get to eat my shrimp today, so it sort of defeats the purpose of shrimp and grits." Leonard did his best to mimic his daughter's pout.

"Sorry, it was ten times better than my French toast." She couldn't stop smiling. "I'll grab my things and then you can get some rest."

"You can stay." Nyota could tell by the look on his face, that was another admission that he didn't intend to let slip out. "I know Jim's bed feels like a bag of rocks, but you've got to be tired."

His demanding face was irresistible. Nyota would probably live to regret the next words out of her mouth. "Look, I have extra space. Jim just has this one room thing going on here. You can crash with me until you find something else." Why did she just make that offer? Yes, the loop of the things he had done to her body was playing over and over and over again in her head. Maybe Gaila was right, good sex could cover a multitude of faults. Then again, from where she stood Leonard McCoy had no faults to cover. She pushed a little more, "Clean sheets. Egyptian cotton. Unused mattress. Espresso maker in the kitchen. Well stocked refrigerator and cabinets. I even have snacks."

Sold, she could tell by the gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, but I'm paying half on the rent and utilities."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "One friend helping another." Did she just refer to him as a friend? The man knew her internal organs better than her gynecologist.

"Am I the only one who feels awkward?" Leonard let out a nervous laugh.

Nyota realized she had been holding her breath. "Hell no." Finally she exhaled, reaching for the stray hair shielding his eyes.

Jim and Gaila came out the door of the bar.

"Well isn't this a co-ink-ki-dink. We were just talking about the two of you." Jim was smiling like a kid on Christmas. "Let me show you something."

Nyota and Leonard followed Jim and Gaila back into the bar.

The top of the bar contained a pile of broken glass, "These fell off the rack last night." Confused they listened as Jim continued, "See this wall?"

They both nodded as Jim patted the wood.

Gaila took over, "It's part of the same wall upstairs by the door." Realization washed over Nyota and Leonard, "If you hit that wall too hard, say with a body, in a continuous rhythmic motion, well the glasses down here shake and eventually fall."

"Normally, I would charge you for the broken glass, but the glow of happiness on the faces of my two friends is all the payment I need." He was clutching his heart and pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

Embarrassed, Nyota placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder, "I'm going to run upstairs and grab my clothes."

"In other words, she's going to tell me all the dirty things you said and did last night." Gaila squealed with delight. "McCoy's a nasty boy." She said teasing. "I fully expect you to share the same things with Jim so we can compare notes later."

Nyota snatched Gaila's hand and took off up the stairs behind the bar.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Whatever, that man is on cloud nine; he didn't cuss, call me stupid, or refer to Jim as a jackass. He's strung out on a little piece of Nyota." Gaila gyrated against the rail on the wall.

"Well it's more than a little piece." Nyota responded evilly.

Shocked, Gaila, stopped on the stairs and turned to face her friend. "Just how many times did Leonard get to know you in the biblical sense?"

"Repeatedly, I hurt so badly, but it's the best feeling in this world." The two women pressed their foreheads together. "La La, he made me feel so damn sexy. I can't describe it."

"Leonard plays hard ass, but he's a sweetheart, I think the man has had a little thing for you for a while." Gaila's smile was full of concern. "Just be careful, I don't want to see either of you get hurt. You know in case someone thinks it's more than what it is."

"What if it is? What if it just feels right, sometimes I think too much and I talk myself out of situations or into disasters?" Nyota sighed and sat on the stairs. "Spock was an epic fail, this has got to be better."

"I'm more worried about Leonard than you. Ny, you're fearless, what happened with shit head should have crippled you emotionally, but you bounced back; finished your M.A. in record time. It's only a matter of days before the UN calls and what does he have, a want to be porn star who probably has bouts with vaginal herpes."

"You're insane."

"You know I'm telling the truth." Gaila continued, "Leonard nearly died from alcohol poisoning after his divorce became final. I don't want to see him in that much pain again."

"I asked him to take the spare bedroom."

"Apparently, he is not the only one strung out. I need measurements, tongue and penis. How many positions did he utilize? Is he freaky? He looks like it."

Another smirk graced Nyota's lips.

"You're not going to tell me shit?" Heading up the stairs, "Don't worry I'll get it out of Jim."


	4. Chapter 4 Personal Jesus

**Chapter 4 – Personal Jesus**

"Diva."

Nyota rolled her eyes behind the large sunglasses covering her face. "What are you talking about Hikaru?" Continuing into the office she shared with her friend at the museum.

"Only a diva shows up three hours late for work." Hikaru swiveled around to face Nyota. "Talk, one, you're glowing, two, I have that sweater, nice, three, those jeans are fierce, must be Gaila's. Finally, your hair is curly which means you had no access to a blow dryer or flat iron after your shower. What is his name and how delicious is he?"

"I liked you better before you came out the closet." Nyota snatched the glasses off her face and tossed them on the desk. "How do you know these aren't my jeans?"

"Your clothes do nothing for your shape, right now you look like you actually have an ass. If it gets you laid, wear Gaila's clothes everyday." He rolled his eyes. "Stop stalling and if his name starts with's' and ends with 'k' I will put this lovely Chuck Taylor in your ass."

"I swear you are worse than Gaila." Surrendering Nyota pressed on, "It's not Spock. This guy is a little out of my comfort zone."

"This could be good." Hikaru said sliding his chair over to Nyota's desk. "It's good to switch it up, sometimes we assume a person is for us and they're not."

"What happens when we assume?" Nyota replied sarcastically.

"You make an ass out of you not me." Hikaru took a deep breath. "Now that you've been honest, I'll give you these."

Hikaru opened the storage closet and pulled out a huge vase containing a bouquet of white and deep purple orchids. Nyota's face brightened and immediately dulled. Only one man had the money to spend on a bouquet like this.

"They came this morning. I read the card. _Sorry about last night._ What did he do now?" Hikaru was looking on like a big brother ready to kick his sister's boyfriend's ass.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Let me just focus on the good shit for once." Nyota said letting out a deep breath.

Taking his seat again, "He who shall not be named knows he fucked up when he lost you. Let him cry and suffer, but for God's sake do not and I repeat do not allow him to run a guilt laced phony assed apology on you."

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted Hikaru's tirade. Nyota and he turned to find he who shall not be named standing in the doorway of their office.

"On that note, I'm going to lunch. I'll bring you back a barf bag." Hikaru threw a disapproving look in Spock's direction and pushed passed him to exit the door.

"I stopped by your apartment last night and this morning. I was extremely worried about you."

Nyota laughed. The man who had shredded her heart into a million pieces was concerned about her feelings after seeing him out with his new girlfriend.

"I do not find any humor in my statement."

"The humor lies in the fact that you're even standing in my presence at this very moment under the guise of being a concerned friend. I've said this so many times but here goes, fuck you." There was extra emphasis placed on the f and k and she saw her ex lover flinch under the hatred in her words.

"Nyota I understand that it may still be difficult for you. I suffer from the same pain."

"No, stop right there, this doesn't get to be about you. Nyota was up and standing on her toes to reach his eye level. "I am the one who found you with your face buried between Christine's legs; your pants down around your ankles, stroking yourself. What was that? In our home, on the bed we made love so many times before. I knew you were cold and calculating, but I thought there was a heart in there somewhere." She knocked him off balance when she hit him in the chest.

"There is no reason for violence." His voice was steady and calm.

"Do you feel anything? Pain? Love?" Nyota was staring at him confused. "I gave everything I had. I did whatever it took to make you happy; participated in your sick ass fetishes, to make our relationship work."

_**2 years, 6 months, 15 days earlier…**_

The small apartment was filled to capacity.

Nyota played the gracious host, refreshing drinks, grabbing bags of chips, and entertaining those who were sad.

"This is a party," she shot a beautiful smile towards Leonard and handed him a bottle of water, "Compliments of the jock."

"Thanks." He was holding his head down refusing to meet her eyes.

"Sorry about the bar, but while he won't admit it, Spock does have a jealous streak." Nyota settled next to Leonard on the sofa. Leaning her head on his shoulder and turning up to see his face. "How does it feel to be free?"

"Lonely." The glare of the flask caught her eye and Nyota moved to grab it. Leonard moved it from her reach and replaced the cap. "This is the only lady that's ever been true."

Nyota took in Leonard's posture, his shoulders slumped, head down, "I'm here…" She reached to touch his cheek and he stood and walked off. After a few moments of contemplation, Nyota left her seat in attempt to find Leonard and at least listen even if he didn't want to talk. She checked the bathroom, the small bedroom that had been converted into an office. The thumps coming from the bedroom she shared with Spock caught her attention. When Nyota opened the door and found Christine's legs casually draped across the same shoulders her own had graced so many times before her heart fell to the floor. The woman's fingers were laced through the same hair she often played with on the pillow next to her own. More importantly Nyota was devastated by the passion and desire that was in every movement Spock made.

Christine smiled wickedly as Nyota looked on, "We have company."

Spock literally growled and turned to meet eyes wet with tears. Pulling up his pants and running after Nyota, "Wait, stop, I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain. Game over. You win." Nyota walked out the door and into the night.

_**This moment…**_

"Nyota, I apologize…"

She interrupted him before he could finish, "Stop apologizing, if you meant it, then we wouldn't be in this position. I deserve to have someone who desires me; longs only for me, and not seeking the next thrill." Nyota threw the flowers and vase in the trash. The thud spoke volumes.

"Dr. McCoy is that person?" The resentment tainted the coolness of his voice.

"You lost the right to question my actions a long time ago. I have work to do, please leave." Nyota sat at the desk and turned her back to the man who once filled her whole world.

"This is not over." The words were vicious. The first hint of emotion Nyota had seen or heard come from Spock.


	5. Chapter 5 Patience

_Thanks to all you readers, reviewers, and lurkers. Glad I can brighten your day. Next installment and I hope you enjoy. _

_Tried to post this Friday, but yeah, something was up with the site. _

_This installment's song- Patience by Guns N Roses_

_**Disclaimer – Not mine…but they're so much fun**_

**Chapter 5 – Patience **

Jim slapped Leonard on the back and eased into the booth across from his friend. He tossed a bottle of water that nearly wacked the doctor in the head. The bar wouldn't open for a few more hours, and Jim desperately needed to work on his thesis for Civil Litigation but nothing was more important than finding out exactly what had happened between the beauty and the doctor.

He took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"I'm waiting Bones."

This wasn't a locker room what did the brat want to know. "Do us all a favor and hold your breath while you wait." The standard smirk graced McCoy's face.

There was no edge in Leonard's voice. He was relaxed, and Jim knew his friend would never admit it out loud, but he was happy. "Gaila said you have her blessing."

"Shit. There's nothing to bless." Leonard said swallowing half the bottle of water.

"No there won't be if you keep acting like the dried up crap that hangs off a dog's ass." Jim was becoming more than irritated with Bones line of thinking. "Did you tell her?"

"Sure, I pulled out every letter I've written to her over the past two years. Told her that I wanted to strangle that Spidey villain for how he broke her heart; followed by playing the entire Gershwin song book."

Jim sighed and locked eyes with his friend, "I know the divorce and losing Jo was rough."

"Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand." Leonard stared off vacantly.

"Hello, daddy issues, father killed in the first Middle Eastern conflict, trying to carry a whole troop on his back. I know loss and heartbreak even if I choose to ignore and deny it all the same." Jim said pounding his chest.

"Sorry." Leonard muttered still staring at the grains in the wood of the table.

"Bones, you were over your marriage when the divorce became final. The whole grief was surrounding your daughter and not the wife. I saw the way you looked at Nyota; the way you've always eyed Nyota despite her attachment to Spock. You were going to tell her that night."

"Didn't seem like the right time with the whole Spock and Christine thing. Tell me again why you claim her as family."

"Okay, Mr. Comedian, her parents are rich, I want in the will. All jokes aside, it's been two years, what are you waiting on?' Jim placed a firm hand on his friend's arm. "That's not the brain's 'MO' she doesn't hook up. I've watched dude after dude crash and burn in this very bar. Nyota wanted you as much as you wanted her last night."

"So what now, we start this intense, love filled, passionate relationship. Screw like rabbits, make babies, and live happily ever after?" Leonard said tossing the hair from his eyes. "Whatever."

"First get a decent haircut. Pay more than eight dollars."

Leonard rolled his eyes and extended his middle finger.

"Then you start by being honest with Leonard McCoy about what you want and need from this life."

"Simple, you to shut the hell up…" Another smirk danced across his lips.

"Finally a decent comeback…"

"She offered me the spare bedroom at her place."

Jim's mouth opened.

Crickets chirped in the background.

"Close your mouth before something flies in there."

"Okay, so Nyota 'Chastity Belt' Uhura asked you to move in? What did you do and can you teach me how to become an expert."

The smile returned to the doctor's face. Lost in a memory of the morning's activities, he could feel her skin against his. They were kissing and sitting cuddled up in Jim's recliner. Her heart was beating fast and he knew she was excited or scared, maybe both, but she was with him and no one else.

"You might want to get some leather cleaner for the recliner."

Now it was time to watch Jim fume, "In my chair?"

Leonard laughed, stood, and headed for the door. "And so many other places that I will never tell you about."

He started whistling a few bars of an old Guns N Roses song.

"Yeah, time to quit being patient." Jim yelled as Leonard walked out the door.

Leonard wasn't sure where he was headed as he moved down the sidewalk. Still whistling and thinking about a certain brilliant linguist when he bumped into a nurse that he normally avoided like the plague at the hospital. "Excuse you Christine."

"Where's your bedside manner McCoy?"

What was it about this woman and that sick gleam in her eye? It was like she wasn't fulfilled unless she was stirring up trouble. Wrecking homes or making someone's existence miserable.

Laughing, "Do you need a refill for your outbreak, let me get my prescription pad." He made a move to the backpack on his shoulder.

"I could have you if I wanted." Christine licked her lips and reached for Leonard's face only to have her hand smacked away.

"You don't touch me. I'm a gentleman, I don't hit women, but bitches in heat are an exception to the rule."

"Does Nyota like it when you talk dirty like that?"

Reaching his breaking point, "Nyota is a woman who is capable of filling any and every desire I have. I'm sure that Mr. Spock wishes each day, hour, minute, and second that he was still with her. He's probably somewhere begging her to take him back again, like he does at least once a week"

Leonard left Christine standing with her mouth agape and allowed his feet to carry him where he really wanted to be. He stood outside of the museum, contemplating whether to pay for admission or run.

"Leo?"

How did he manage to miss that voice after only a few hours? There she was standing in front of him, goofy smile plastered on her face. Wearing a sweater that he wanted back just so he could carry her scent.

"You came to see the mummies?"

"I wanted to see you."

The look on Nyota's face was retribution for all of Jim's annoyance, Christine's irritation, and the severe lack of sleep deprivation he was currently suffering through. He wished he had the ability to not say all that stupid puppy dog love stuff in her presence but somehow, the wall just wasn't in tact if Nyota was near. Leonard shifted his backpack from shoulder to shoulder, brushed the hair behind his ears, and finally stepped towards the spot where she stood.

"What do we do now?"

Her question was valid and sincere.

"I accept your offer, but I'm paying rent and a portion of the utilities."

Leonard could tell Nyota was fighting the urge to blow off the conditions he had laid out for accepting her offer. She nodded and held out her hand.

"Follow me. Let's get you home."

Home. The word had a nice ring.


	6. Chapter 6 Borderline

**Chapter 6 – Borderline**

In the first four hours of his rotation, Leonard McCoy had patched two gunshot victims, called the police in on a consult for an obviously battered wife, set five broken bones in varying patients, and limited the use of the word 'fuck' to once every thirty seconds; just another night in the ER.

"Remind me why I became a doctor instead of returning to Mississippi." It was a rhetorical question that Leonard posed to another resident currently perched at the coffee pot.

"Because the pay is exceptional and there is no other way you want to spend your Friday night." The young resident said while resting in a chair with his feet propped on the table in front of him.

The words were weighted with the young doctor's Russian accent. Pavel Chekov was almost ten years Leonard's junior. Brilliant didn't even begin to describe the boy. He'd graduated high school before puberty. Finished college and even caused a few professors to retire because his intelligence put them to shame. He'd assisted in a surgery to separate conjoined twins during his first year of residency but he always came back to the ER or the free clinic rotation. Leonard had to admire him.

"If you say so kid." He burned his tongue on the hot bitter coffee. "This tastes like shit." Tossing the cup in the trash, Leonard collapsed in the chair across from a bright eyed Pavel.

"I can call Hikaru if you think ten dollar coffee will taste better." Pavel's cheeks reddened at the mention of his 'roommate's' name.

"I'll make it, ten hours to go." A yawn escaped his mouth and Leonard remembered that Hikaru was the same eccentric historian who shared an office with his Nyota. Why had he mentally referred to her as his?

"How is Mr. Kirk doing?"

Leonard let out a deep laugh before responding, "Just fine." I guess it made sense for him to address most of them in such a proper manner due to the age difference.

Confused as to what was so funny, Pavel pressed on with his conversation, "How is he as a roommate, his room in college was so…what's the word?"

"It was a fucking pig sty." He'd gone nearly ten minutes without using his favorite explicative.

"Pigs are much cleaner than that." The young doctor laughed himself that time. "I am just going to get this out the way, Nyota is a very beautiful woman."

Leonard heard the protective edge enter the young man's voice. "Yes, she is."

"She has been very supportive of me."

"And Hikaru." Leonard added.

The young doctor bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I don't want to see her get hurt, if your intentions are not pure, then leave her alone."

There was finality in his tone and although it was comical to see this gentle guy being so aggressive, Leonard understood and respected his attempt to protect a friend. He would have done the same. "Nyota has been a loyal friend. I will always be a part of her life."

That did not satisfy the young one, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Can Jim or Gaila keep anything secret?" Leonard leaned in closer, "Why am I even going to tell you this? Damn. I care about Nyota. The first woman I've felt anything for in years. I don't want to hurt her. It is not my intention to hurt her. I will be around as long as she wants me."

They regarded each other in silence for a few moments. Pavel covered his mouth with a hand and suppressed a squeal.

"What the hell was that about?" It was McCoy's turn to look on in bewilderment.

"I told Hikaru you were a romantic. I knew it. All that gruffness is just an act. I saw it in your eyes." He squealed again.

"Please stop doing that." The kid sounded like a pig in pain. "Just keep this quiet, I haven't even told her that."

"Oh, you have to, she'll melt. When Hikaru said I love you."

McCoy raised a hand. "Pavel, I really appreciate this little pep talk, but I haven't advanced to the stage where we share the particulars of our relationships openly. Glad you're happy, but tonight just isn't the night. I'm a doctor not a prepubescent school girl."

The kid's face was still shining, "Tell her, stop being scared, and let Nyota know." Pavel stood still beaming and ending their conversation with a wave after McCoy avoided his attempt of a hug.

Doctor McCoy entered the Emergency Room corridor to stand face to face with Spock, the ex who had plagued too many conversations recently. His eyes were dark with grief. His face lined with worry. The man's father was in the distance bent over a stretcher that contained Spock's mother.

He was a doctor, the urge to be of assistance overruled anything personal that he felt against his nemesis.

"Spock." Leonard attempted to erase the malice from his voice.

When the man looked at him, he was crying. "We were at dinner. She collapsed. She does not respond to any stimuli. Can you help her?

"I will try my best."

They moved the ambassador's wife behind one of the curtains and doctors of every degree appeared instantaneously. The ambassador and his son demanded the all of them be removed except McCoy and Chekov.

The two doctors worked with a team of nurses. Blood was drawn. Tests ordered. CT scheduled. It was after the CT that McCoy found his way to the waiting room to deliver the news to the husband and son. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Nyota perched between the two; carefully brushing back the hair from Spock's wet forehead. She was wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of her sleeve; a part of his sweater that she still wore, so late in the evening.

"Ambassador…Spock…" He did his best to conceal the surprise at the scene before him. "After several tests we've concluded that Ms. Grayson had a massive stroke. Until she regains consciousness, we will not know the extent of the damage."

"Thank you Dr. McCoy." Nyota actually had her arm wrapped around Spock's waist as he spoke. They still looked like a couple.

"She'll be moved to a room in ICU within the next hour. I'll alert you when this has been completed." The elder of the two men still sat in stunned silence. Leonard turned to exit the waiting area, when her scent caught up with him before her feet managed.

"Leo."

That damn voice was always too much for him to handle. He turned to face her. Their situation was built on a foundation of confusion. Did he expect her to explain her actions?

Yes, he actually did.

This time the previous night their limbs were entwined and moans of pleasure were leaving both their lips. Now they had gone back to their original roles. He was the unrequited lover and she was the woman pining after the man who could never be faithful.

"There is nothing for you to explain." His tone was cold and unyielding. He walked away, even though he wanted to stay and curse. Beg her to go home and wait for him, so they could repeat the previous night. It was of no use.

Leonard's limbs wouldn't carry him as fast or as far as he needed. Her scent still lingered and he thought it was only his mind playing tricks on him, when the hand held the sleeve of his white jacket.

"No you don't get to walk away without listening."

There was anger and passion burning behind her eyes. She pushed him through the door directly behind him. They stood in a room with little light and stacks of sheets and towels on shelves. Nyota was still holding his sleeve.

"I respect the Ambassador's wife and despite the end of my romantic relationship with her son, the two of us remain close. I think she always hoped for a reconciliation, but that's neither the here nor there. Spock called and I came. Only, as a friend Leonard, I have no desire to feel the kind of pain that his love offers."

Nyota was forcing Leonard to look at her. "Do you understand that?"

"Nyota, I…"

"You're a doctor; no one pays you to think."

He smiled. Even in this light Nyota was beautiful. Her hand cupped the cheek that was covered in stubble. He turned and kissed it softly, before pulling her to his lips. "What are we doing?" He asked against her lips.

"Figuring it out along the way…" Was her response before she pushed past his lips with her tongue.

"Damn woman, you're driving me crazy." Leonard gathered a handful of hair and lost himself in the moment. "I've got to go save people."

Together they laughed. Brushing lips for a few more seconds and finally exiting the storage closet.

"Leo…" Her face held fear this time.

This time he traced her lips with his fingertips. "Yes."

"Always tell me how you feel. Don't walk away. I can't fix it if you won't talk to me."

"Promise."


	7. Chapter 7 Drive

**Chapter 7 - Drive**

It was two in the morning and Nyota stood just outside of the Emergency Room exit waiting for Hikaru's shiny new Acura to appear. The air was cool and she pulled on the sleeves of Leonard's sweater to cover her hands. Instead of her friend's screeching tires, Nyota was treated to the arrival of a half sleep Christine, without makeup, or expensive clothes, the nurse must have been reporting for duty. Preparing for the unavoidable battle, Nyota took a deep breath, centered her mind, and lined up enough witty comebacks to leave the less than intelligent Christine Chapel reeling.

"Nyota, it's really not nice to stalk a man after he did you a favor by sleeping with you."

This was a woman that she had once called friend. Confided in when there were difficulties in her relationship. I guess her grandmother had been right, never discuss bedroom business with bar room trash.

Chapel's face held a smirk and in that instant, Nyota realized that a phone call had not been placed to notify the super tramp of the evening's events.

"Actually, I'm here with Spock." A new confidence was surging through her veins.

Blood rushed to the woman's face. Her mouth fell open. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Lady Amanda was brought in tonight. Spock called me for moral support." Nyota lingered on the word moral and locked eyes with Christine. "I've been here with the Ambassador and Spock for most of the evening."

Nyota took a seat on the wall to the side of the exit. Christine followed. Hands on her hips while pacing where Nyota was perched comfortably.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing Nyota." The nurse was flustered and the years worth of partying were showing on her haggard face.

"What does he see in you?" Nyota said as she stared at the crow's feet starting to form around Christine's eyes and the frown lines that made it obvious that she often wore her smile upside down.

Armed with false security, "I embrace my sexuality proudly. I don't run when the methods to satisfy my man become uncomfortable." Christine responded smugly.

"Oh that's what they call it now?" Nyota laughed and Christine became rigid. "Contrary to what you may believe, I do embrace the animal almost primal sexual urges I have. Unfortunately for Spock, I do not want to share them with every Tom, Dick, Harry, Sally, or Jane that comes along. Never really got down with the swing scene; I'm stingy."

"You don't know what you're missing." Christine hoisted the bag higher on her shoulder and prepared to walk off. Nyota grabbed the woman's arm.

"Actually I do. Seven and half inches, maybe eight on a good day; above average width, curves a little to the right. Prefers oral to vaginal and gets a tad bit too excited by anal play. That about sums it up." Releasing Christine's arm, "Oh and one more thing, I could make him cum without placing a finger on him. Can you do that?"

Christine stormed into the building just as Hikaru pulled up. Nyota fell into the passenger's seat.

"I knew the air smelt rank." Hikaru stared at the frame disappearing through the doors.

"Oh calm down, I handled her all by my little ole self." Nyota allowed her head to fall back and drifted off to sleep during the ride back to her apartment. Her friend shook her softly and helped her up the stairs to the apartment.

The clock read 2:45 am.

There was a message from Gaila…

Another from Jim…

One last message from both Jim and Gaila making moaning and slurping noises…

"I hate them."

Nyota mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen; opening cabinet doors and the refrigerator.

She stood for a long time, leaning on the door of the freezer debating, snoozing, and thinking.

"He'll be hungry, I should have something ready."

Internally Nyota rationalized the nutritional value of Toll House cookie dough and the excitement that Leonard would possibly feel over a fresh plate of cookies. She thought about leaving a cute little note on a Lean Cuisine pizza. Finally she opted on making a fresh batch of chicken salad, with pecans and cranberries.

"I hope he's not allergic."

She put a note on the door of the fridge, directing him to the chicken salad and croissants.

"Will he even eat croissants; he might think its sissy food."

Nyota amended the note with instructions on where to find bread or crackers in case croissants just weren't his shtick.

Another question, "How do I sign the note?"

She tried a few different variations.

Love Nyota.

A heart and her name…

A smiley face and her name…

Finally she just decided on _Nyota._

At 3:30 Nyota pulled off her boots and Gaila's jeans. Still unwilling to part with Leonard's scent, she climbed under the warmth of her goose down comforter and drifted off to sleep.

Nyota didn't know the time, but the lips that she felt on her forehead smelt of cranberries and nonfat yogurt. She opened her eyes to find Leonard kneeling beside her bed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

She pushed the desire to sleep out of her mind. "I'm up."

He laughed at her attempt to fool him. The smile was gorgeous and if he wanted, she'd do her best to keep him up performing all types of potentially pornographic acts, but she was sleepy.

"You sure, that wet spot on your pillow disagrees. Thank you, for the spare room and the chicken salad. That's all."

Nyota patted the empty space beside her. He stood there watching in disbelief. "Leo, please." She watched as he shed his jacket, shoes, pants, and shirt; leaving him only in a Bob Marley t-shirt and a pair of checkerboard boxers. Nyota's body woke from sleep even if her mind was still drifting. She fought the urge to reach out, remove the shirt, and rip the boxers. Instead she continued to stare as he folded everything meticulously and placed it in a neat pile on the chair to her vanity.

Finally Leonard climbed onto the bed beside her, navigating his way under the mountain of sheets to her backside. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his head into her neck, allowing the warmth of her body and his sweater, "I'm never getting my sweater back?" to surround him.

Nyota shook her head no in response. Enjoying the lightness of his touch on her bare legs, the comfort of the smell of disinfectant attached to his skin, and the sounds of his deep breaths in sleep; Nyota allowed her body to relax.

"Goodnight." She whispered in the darkness.

Leonard's arms tightened and his breath tickled her ear, "Sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 8 Banana Pancakes

_I am in love with them too. So glad that you are enjoying the cast of characters, here's another chapter. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own.**_

**Chapter 9 – Banana Pancakes**

_I smell pancakes. _

Nyota thought it was a dream. Everything had to be a figment of her imagination. For the second night in a row she had enjoyed a sound night of sleep. Only Gaila knew that sleeping had been difficult for Nyota since the breakup with Spock. She'd had someone in her bed since the second year of undergrad and sleeping without them, well it was depressing, difficult, and not something Nyota had wanted. When she shared an apartment with Gaila, they would often cuddle on nights when no one followed her roommate home. Since moving into her own place, Nyota had suffered through lack of sleep. Often up writing articles and essays for historical journals, researching small foreign countries, and chatting with her sister in Tokyo.

Nyota stretched her limbs and reached for Leonard's side of the bed. The space was empty and cold. She glanced at the clock, it was after eleven. It was Saturday. Contemplating on whether or not to roll over and return to sleep, Nyota noted, "I do smell pancakes." Rising from the bed and allowing her feet to touch the floor, Nyota followed the scent to the kitchen. There she found Leonard, in a disheveled kitchen, shaking his hips to Jack Johnson, and flipping pancakes. The sight made her smile. Not only had a man been in her bed last night, he was now in her kitchen cooking breakfast.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, Leonard turned to slide another pancake off the griddle on one of the plates on the counter. "Morning sunshine." His eyes were sparkling and the devilish grin he was wearing complemented the messy hair and stubble he was sporting.

"Good Morning." Still smiling Nyota poured a glass of juice and settled on the stool at the counter. "I never knew you could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Leonard responded with a wink.

The butterflies that had taken up permanent residence in Nyota's stomach began to flutter. Followed by a grumble that she was sure was audible to Leonard's ears. Obviously it had been because he laughed and responded by sitting a small stack of pancakes directly in front of her.

"Could you please share the bacon?"

"How bad do you want it?" The plate was positioned high above his head.

Nyota pouted for a moment before deciding to use his male weakness against him. She snaked her way around the counter, standing behind him, pressing her breasts into his back, and running her hands under his t-shirt. Finally she stood on her tip toes and kissed the back of his neck that was exposed. The arm holding the plate began to shake.

"Take the bacon."

"It's not the bacon I really want."

In a flash he had her on the only free space on the counter; tugging at her sweater while she pulled at his shirt. The knock at the door ended any potential for fun.

"Damn it," Leonard hissed, "five dollars it's Jim or Gaila."

"It's both…just watch…" Nyota said pulling the sweater back over her head.

Jim and Gaila both stood at the door posed like a couple off the cover of the catalog.

Big smiles.

Perfectly styled hair.

Crisp, basic primary colored clothes.

Gaila's need to dress everyone in her life even extended to Jim.

"I smell food." Jim brushed past Nyota and made his way to the table. Before she could close the door he had finished one pancake. Downed an entire glass of juice and was working his way towards the bacon. "Can you two put some clothes on?"

"We're at home." Nyota caught her slip but kept going. "And give me my plate."

Leonard came out of the bedroom, now covered by a pair of scrubs and he handed some shorts to Nyota.

Gaila was beaming, "You two are so domestic. It's like you've been married for years." standing in front of Leonard with an empty plate waiting for her two pancakes and few slices of banana.

The four friends found themselves at the dining room table sharing a meal and avoiding the obvious.

"So what is this? Love, sex, a relationship…" Jim had eaten his weight in pancakes.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Feel free to leave at any time."

Always the mediator, "We just dropped by after the breakfast reception at Whitney, Dennis, and Gibson.

"Oh the internship?"

Gaila nodded in response to Nyota's question.

"Breakfast means you ate, right." Leonard was ready for their company to leave.

"Pastries and fruit, no, this is Bones' banana pancakes. It's his signature, you're definitely someone special. He only made these for Jo."

The heaviness of Jim's words lingered in the room and Nyota knew that more was going on between the two of them than friendship or sex. A relationship was brewing. She'd always watched her friend, who was the textbook version of the sexy loner push people away before they could form an emotional attachment. Nyota also knew that was a big act.

She remembered seeing him with his daughter in the park one Saturday a few years back. A huge smile plastered on his face; laughing loud enough to disturb the entire audience watching _Taming of the Shrew. _Every now and again that Leonard made an appearance in response to something completely idiotic that left Jim's mouth. More importantly that Leonard, her Leo, always made his presence known with her.

"Come shopping with me today." Gaila inclined her head towards the men at the end of the table, "Let them have some guy time." She raised her eyebrows which meant there was something that desperately needed to be discussed with Nyota.

"I feel like being lazy today." Nyota smiled suggestively to Leonard who immediately blushed.

"Let lover boy sleep. I know he's tired. Besides you now have in house d…" Nyota shot Gaila a correcting look. "That you can have whenever you get a craving for the divine nine."

Nyota choked on her juice. She couldn't believe that Gaila had just revealed the one secret she had divulged during their girl talk session. "Gaila!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Nine…a nine…Bones…I bow in the presence of greatness." Jim was out of his seat and on the floor at Leonard's feet.

Nyota mouthed a quick sorry and Leonard did something she wasn't expecting.

He smiled a wicked leer that made fire burn between her legs.


	9. Chapter 9 Wannabe

**Chapter 9 – Wannabe**

Saturday afternoons were for lounging…

Putting on a pair of glasses instead of contacts…

Wearing your hair in a half ass ponytail…

Listening to angry, man hating chick music…

All while reading a fluffy, purely fictitious romance novel…

"Please turn this off!"

Leonard was standing in the middle of the living room, irritation evident on his face, hands on his hips; as the tortured voice of Tori Amos filled the air. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Or at least put on something that is laced with faint traces of happiness."

Faking a look of shock and surprise, "The god of angst has requested happy music."

"Nyota don't you dare, don't even think about it."

She was up, in front of the stereo, and the next sounds heard were the Spice Girls. Nyota grabbed Leonard's hand and twirled him around in a circle.

"Nyota I'm a doctor, not a Spice Girl."

Nyota was dancing circles around Leonard. "I wanna…I wanna…I really…really…wanna…zig..zig..a…zig…owwwwwwwww…"

"You better be glad you're so damn cute because your taste in music sucks."

She moved her hands to his hips and shook them without his permission. "If you wanna be my lover…"

"Oh so now this relationship has conditions."

Relationship…

Conditions…

The words stopped her in mid dance. The change in her countenance was enough for Leonard to notice.

"Wow, what did I say?"

The two had shared a bed the previous night in a home they both now resided. Leonard had cooked breakfast this morning. She washed the dishes he dried. He combed the detangler through her hair after she finished showering. Nyota had organized the two boxes of medical journals on the bookshelf that once only held her historical texts while he napped.

Couple…

Relationships…

"Leo."

His shoulders relaxed when she reached for his hand again. She had fallen right back into a pattern with him. Many of the things that came naturally now were previously a part of the relationship Nyota shared with Spock. Right now, she questioned whether these actions were just common place or because it was Leonard.

"Nyota I need to be honest with you."

The sound of Leonard's voice shook Nyota from her thoughts.

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

Nyota settled on the couch and waited for Leonard to return. After a few minutes had passed he returned holding a bundle of unopened envelopes bound by a rubber band. He pulled a small envelope from the top of the stack.

"I wrote this one the first day you brought Jim into the infirmary after you whacked him in the head with your European History book." A precious smile graced his soft lips.

The memory was still vivid for Nyota. She remembered his eyes. They weren't blue or green, but a perfect mixture of both with flecks of gold scattered in the irises. She had stared a lot longer than necessary, but quickly dismissed the interest in the face of her infatuation with Spock. "I remember."

Leonard's hands were shaking as he opened the letter.

Nyota reached for his hand, "You wrote all of those," she pointed at the stack, "for me?"

"Every time I saw I wanted to say something, anything, but all that I could get out was hey, bye, shit, damn, or fuck Spock."

Nyota laughed and Leonard finally looked at her.

"I just didn't have the nerve. Half the time I was married, but we weren't really together. Then after the divorce was final, well, there were other complications."

The night Nyota found Spock with Christine.

"I would have killed him that night for how he hurt you."

The sincerity in his voice made tears well up in Nyota's eyes. He placed the first letter in her hand and walked to the stereo. The words matched the music that was now playing.

_I can't take my eyes off you…_

_I can't take my mind off you…_

Nyota allowed her fingers to follow the words on the page. Forgetting to remain composed she lost it, crying more now, silently, no sobs. What was it she had told Spock the day before, _'I deserve someone who desires me…longs for me...' _Nyota looked at the space Leonard occupied. Her request had been answered. She closed the space between them and lifted his face with her hands.

"I am so lucky that she never knew what she had."

The fear left his eyes and soon the arms that made her feel warm and safe were wrapped around her.

"I never said she was the smartest woman in the world."

Leonard's ability to play down the seriousness of a situation was legendary.

Nyota punched his chest playfully, "I thought you wanted happy music. This song always makes me cry."

"I'm holding you now darling, cry all you want, just don't let go."

Nyota settled into his chest and did exactly what he suggested. She cried as he held her. She cried as they danced. "Maybe I should have tried this a long time ago, sleep with the guy, then build the relationship."

"It wouldn't have worked. I'm one of a kind. Where else can you find an almost doctor, drowning in student loans, credit card debt, one failed marriage under his belt, a gorgeous little girl, and with a great ass?"

"Who said you had a great ass?" Nyota pulled back from his chest and stared viciously.

"You did, the other night. Somewhere between…Oh God…Yes…Yes…Shit…Right There…Don't Stop…" Leonard was laughing the entire time and finally ended the stream of words with the perfect 'O' face.

"I swear if you tell Jim…."

"That means I can tell Gaila?"

"Hell to the no…then the entire city will know in what five seconds."

"Well what do I get in return for my silence?" Leonard licked his lips suggestively.

That was all the encouragement Nyota needed. She jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and littering his face with kisses, "Whatever you want."

They both fell to the couch, a flurry of limbs and clothes. Leonard was cursing her need to overdress, while she expressed her dislike for the button of his jeans, but when their lips met the false anger melted and nothing but pleasure lingered. They kissed for what felt like hours but only equated to a few minutes; tasting one another's tongue, wrestling against the others lips, and sharing sighs of contentment.

Then there was the door.

"Seriously, let's ban Jim and Gaila from this side of town." Leonard smiled against Nyota's lips, stealing another kiss before she went to the door.

Still floating on cloud nine, Nyota opened the door, to reveal Spock with a tear stained face.

"My mother died this morning." Spock delivered in a faint whisper.

The normally self-possessed man fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Nyota's waist.


	10. Chapter 10 ExFactor

_I struggled with this one. I started to go cliché and do the expected. Nope, these characters are better than that. Plus, I've been aching to put a little more Spock in the mix. So take a deep breath, close your eyes, and let's begin peeps. I promise it's not going to hurt and if it does you can get Sulu and his converse after me. _

_P.S. - For all you Karl Urban lovers out there, I watched Pathfinder last night. The plot leaves a lot to be desired but Mr. Urban is shirtless most of the movie. Yes, his chest is a lovely sight. _

**Chapter 10 – Ex - Factor**

On that note Leonard McCoy was ready to pack his bags…

Grab his shit…

And throw a thorough middle finger salute to the two idiots at the door!

Until he listened closely, Nyota was telling Spock to get up. Not in the way she had nudged Leonard earlier to help with her hair. Definitely not the way she'd encouraged him to move in. As much as she tried to hide it, warm phony smile plastered on her face, there was irritation dripping from Nyota's voice that only could have stemmed from Spock's presence. Because less than five minutes before, Leonard was ready to deliver a positively mind blowing experience.

Even though the thought made him smile, and blood flow in conspicuous places, he was mad, no angry, scratch all of the above fucking pissed off.

This idiot was grasping onto his woman, yes his woman…

No

No

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nyota didn't respond well to possession and male chauvinistic attitudes, he'd seen that side of her in action. Still, Spock was clinging to someone who meant a great deal to Leonard and he didn't like it one bit. Nor did he like the fact that the door was now closed and Spock was on the wrong side of it.

"Leonard, will you start some tea." Leonard, not Leo, this was going to be a long evening. He made his way to the kitchen slamming the tea kettle. Opening the cabinet door and relishing in the thud it made when he closed it with force. He was in the middle of mumbling to himself when he looked up and noticed that Nyota had joined him in the kitchen.

"Are you pouting?"

Nyota knew the answer to her question and it was evident on her face. Even when Leonard brushed past her and turned the stove on to warm the water in the kettle.

"I have to leave." He still couldn't look at her. Nyota's hand was resting on the small of his back. She rose up on the tip of her toes to reach his ear. There she laid a light kiss that threatened to start a fire that was already brewing.

"I want you to stay, but I understand if you can't deal right now."

Leonard melted under the words and turned to embrace Nyota. He didn't say a word only held her. His eyes closed as her fingers weaved through the back of his hair.

"Don't worry." She cooed and he felt just like a kid.

He kissed her softly, finished preparing Spock's cup of tea and headed out the door. Checking his watch it was mid afternoon. Pike's would be open, but he really didn't feel like sharing what was going through his head with Jim who would tell Gaila, who would in turn call Sulu, and Chekov would want to have a bonding session that night in the ER. So he walked a few extra blocks before crossing the doorway and entering Scotty's.

The bar was basically empty and the owner, Montgomery Scott, was attempting to configure the coke line with a rum line. "I get tired of mixing those bloody rum and cokes. You'd think these college kids would know how to get drunk properly."

Scotty's was twenty feet away from the edge of the university campus and Leonard had spent many nights there, tending a bottle of whiskey when his marriage to Beth ended and subsequently when she moved with their daughter to the west coast.

"What can I do you for my good friend Bones? Here to cry in a bottle of jack over a fine lass?"

Scotty's laughter filled the building and Leonard shook off his jacket and settled at the bar. "Give me a shot."

Scotty looked shocked. "Not the bottle?"

"Damn it I didn't stutter, just the shot."

Scotty obliged and found his way to seat beside Leonard nursing a glass of scotch. "I've known you long enough Leonard McCoy to know when something's got your goat."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Leonard was stalling.

"Why are you here and not at the pretty boy's bar?"

"Shit, because Jim is like a bad refrigerator, he can't hold water." Leonard had yet to pick up his drink. "I met someone."

Scotty motioned to his chest, holding his hands out and laughing, "So it is a lass, does she have a fine ass."

The look on Leonard's face immediately made Mr. Scott stop laughing.

"I've known her for a while, but things recently changed."

"I see. So in other words you had a little jones for the lady and now…"

"The ex…me…her…I'm confused." He was rubbing his eyes, picking up the glass, setting it back down repeatedly.

"Are we talking about that sweet little thing from the museum? The one you use to write all the time."

Leonard sighed, "That's the one."

"She's damn near worth starting a war for."

Leonard thought about Scotty's words. "Yeah, she is." He finally finished his drink and stood to leave.

"Bones, if you want her, fight, don't give up." The Scotsman turned back towards the bar and Leonard left without another word. He made it back to the apartment in record time, skipping steps and using his key to get inside. An inner smiled propelled him forward and the scent of dinner encouraged him; shrimp but more importantly burnt grits and cursing Nyota in the kitchen.

A sleeping Spock was sprawled across the couch, covered by a blanket.

A muffled shit caught his attention and he followed the sound to the kitchen. There was an open cookbook, a pot of grits boiling and popping, and Nyota looking overwhelmed.

"I wanted to make you dinner." Her lip jutted out and he couldn't refrain from kissing her. Another pop and a splatter of grits hit his hand.

"Shit."

Nyota laughed in his arms. "There's always takeout."

Leonard gathered her face in his hands; staring deeply into her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Nyota shook her head, "No need to apologize, should your ex show up, I probably would throw things instead of just leaving."

"You do care."

"Yes, I do, and I am scared shitless Leonard McCoy."

They were kissing again. It was sweet and gentle because a sleeping visitor would surely wake up if they considered doing anything else.

"I'm going to change and then we will decide on the takeout."

Leonard watched her leave the room and then turned his attention to Spock.

"You can stop faking now; she's out of the room."

Spock's eyes shot open and a smirk was displayed on his face.

"Son of a bastard, because I will not disrespect your mother." McCoy's hands balled into fists, "You're trying to use this as an opportunity."

The smirk disappeared from the man's face. "I need Nyota."

"You should have thought about that a long time ago. You don't deserve Nyota."

"Funny my mother said the same thing last night at dinner." Sadness filled the man's face. "I will show everyone that I can be the man Nyota needs."

McCoy laughed, it was dark and evil "This is a game to you. Who is the winner? Who is in control? Have you thought about her heart?"

"Nyota doesn't know what she wants. I need her and that's all that matters." He said waving a hand dismissing the doctor's concern.

Leonard fought the urge to make good on the promise of taking Spock out of the game, "Listen, we will attend Lady Amanda's funeral. We will support you as a friend, but once that service ends, I don't want to see your face at this door again. I don't want to hear about you bothering her at the museum. I want you to keep your pet Christine on a tight leash and if she does as much as to look at Nyota wrong, it will be the last time. I'm over your shit." McCoy stood face to face challenging him to dispute any of his words.

Spock backed away, "I see one night with Nyota has you feeling bold."

"My condolences to your family; you really should leave I won't be able to control myself much longer." Leonard said almost growling. Yes, this woman was worth starting a war.

"You love her?" Spock's voice held surprise. "You always have." He laughed at the realization.

"Just leave Spock." The voice was Nyota's.

He moved to protest.

"Get the fuck out, you take my kindness for weakness. I loved your mother. I have nothing but the deepest respect for your father. Where have you hidden the real Spock, the one I fell for? When you find him, that's when you can make your mother proud."

Spock said nothing further and moved for the door. "The service will be held at the cathedral on Sunday at one in the afternoon. I've made arrangements for you to sit with the family. Dr. McCoy I will extend the same courtesy to you."

His voice held heaviness, he nodded before walking out the door and for the umpteenth time in the past few days, Leonard found himself behaving out of character. He went after Spock.

"Wait." The sound of his own voice startled him.

Spock turned to face the doctor. "Take care of her, please? Make sure she is happy, healthy, and loved." Tears threatened to leave his eyes. "I do love her, its part of the reason I can't let go, but I don't know how to love her. You do." The man was crying and laughing now, "Please, or I promise I will ruin your medical career and take her back." Spock attempted to resume his dignified appearance.

"I'll never give you the chance."

Those were the final words spoken between them. Spock opened his car door and pulled away from the curb. Leonard settled on the steps in silence. After a few minutes he felt the warmth of a jacket on his shoulders. He could smell the scent of lingering next to him. He didn't fight when her hand reached for his. They watched the leaves dancing in the wind.

"All we need is a visit from Sulu and Chekov and the day will be complete."

Nyota laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're cold, let's get inside."

"Yes and we'll start with how to boil grits 101."

Leonard kissed the top of Nyota's head and pulled her into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11 Mr Magic Through The Smoke

_First and foremost thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. You don't know how it means to me. I don't think I can find the words to ever express it enough. I learned how to check my stats too, and thanks to those who read and never post a word. Much love to you as well. Here's the next chapter. We got past the ex. I guess I'll let them have a little fun for a while and maybe just maybe they might get to finish what they keep trying to start. _

_Oh and share time – Not many people out of the South are familiar with grits and therefore cannot cook them. I grew up on them, because I am a card carrying member of G.R.I.T.S. (Girls Raised In the South) but the first guy I ever really tried to be domestic with, I made him a full breakfast with grits. They were so lumpy, hard, and inedible. He loved me and ate them anyway. He just never asked for them again. Now I'm a grit expert. _

_**Disclaimer – Still not my mine, but I like to pretend they are. **_

**Chapter 11 – Mr. Magic (Through the Smoke)**

"You are lying!"

"Total truth."

"Then what?"

"He ran after him and they talked."

"Did he punch him? Kick him in the cahones?"

"No. Well, I don't think so."

"Then what?"

"We sat outside and watched the leaves and then ordered takeout before he had to go in to the hospital."

Gaila sat up on her bed and stared at Nyota pointedly. "So your ex comes over, snotting and sobbing over his mother passing. God rest her soul. Leonard leaves, without an argument. Comes back and basically calls out said ex on the bullshit game he's playing. Ex realizes the doctor loves Nyota. Ex invites doctor to funeral with Nyota. Ex leaves. Doctor then runs after ex. Doctor and ex have _tête-à-tête_. The ex leaves and you didn't have wild monkey sex?"

Nyota rolled her eyes and continued painting her nails. "You two are the only ones who have wild monkey sex."

"No, we have purely delightful intimate moments." Gaila said sighing deeply.

Nyota made a gagging motion with her face, "I'm going to be sick."

"There's only one explanation, the doctor and the ex are having wild monkey sex." Gaila snatched the bottle of nail polish from Nyota's hand.

"I hate you." Nyota said before hitting Gaila in the face with a pillow. The two friends continued with their pillow fight, both falling off the bed at least once. The doorbell interrupted the fun and Gaila rushed off to answer the nerve wracking buzz. "That better not be Jim."

"Whatever."

When Gaila returned to the room, Hikaru was with her in pajama bottoms and t-shirt. His hair was sans product and he had a huge bag of Cheetos. "I hate the nights Pavel has to stay until morning."

Nyota pouted with him, "Slumber party." The three started jumping on the bed like five years olds. After a few minutes and severe breathing difficulties they settled comfortably on Gaila's oversized mattress. Nyota noticed that she had two pairs of questioning eyes staring at her. "What?" She said before shoving a handful of Cheetos in her mouth.

"You need to spill it lady." Sulu pushed. "Pavel told me how Leonard feels."

"How does Leonard feel?" Gaila asked sitting up on her knees.

"I don't squeal, but after he finished with all of that madness he said that the doctor has very strong feelings for our girl Ny." Sulu said in his mock Russian accent.

Nyota fell back on the bed covering her face with a pillow and resisting the urge to take a page from Chekov's book and squeal. When she sat up and removed the pillow from her face, nothing but an angelic smile was revealed.

"Oh my baby is in love." Sulu responded while pinching Nyota's cheeks.

Gaila started bouncing on her knees, "Come on Ny, no more holding back."

Nyota stared at the faces of her nosey friends. How did she explain to them what she didn't even understand? Two nights ago she had an intimate encounter with grumpy ass Leonard McCoy. The same Leonard who had caught her eye in the infirmary the day she cracked Kirk over the head. The doctor who always said the right thing or smirked perfectly and brought her back to life and he was the same one who stood against the ex who broke her heart. He did love her. Even if he wasn't ready to admit and she couldn't acknowledge it what was developing between them was perfection.

"I ran after Spock."

"No honey you stalked him into submission." Sulu had snatched the bag back from Nyota. "The poor man feared for his life."

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Leo was there the whole time; waiting. Do you know he wrote me letters?"

"I get that, he's a big softie. Gentle giant, but Ny you're not telling us how you feel." Gaila looked up from Sulu's toes.

"Did you paint my toes?" Sulu said spitting crumbs everywhere.

"I'll take it off, hush, Ny's talking." Gaila shushed Sulu."Continue."

"I'm scared, what if Leo decides one day, never mind, and moves on? What if he thinks he needs someone more beautiful and exciting?" Nyota's shoulders slumped. "I can't take another heart break. This feels like the real thing."

"Nyota Uhura you can classify an artifact by period in a matter of seconds. Speak languages that only Jesus knew. You make a hell of a curry, but when it comes to love you are dumb as dirt." Sulu pushed Gaila's hands off his feet and scooted closer to Nyota. "You really don't see how beautiful you are. Spock didn't deserve to breathe your air and there you were supporting him at the hospital, welcoming him into your home. You're funny. Intelligent, but you need a little more common sense. If I wasn't gay, I might be…tempted."

"I've got an idea!" Gaila yelled.

"Excuse me, moment." Sulu said pointing between him and Nyota.

Gaila was flapping her arms wildly. "Party…idea…big party…"

Nyota and Sulu abandoned their serious conversation and gave Gaila their full attention.

"Okay, the handsome, totally wonderful, beyond intelligent Ru will be turning the big…"

"Say it and Jim Kirk will never experience that tongue again because I will rip it from your throat." Sulu responded through clenched teeth.

"Hikaru is having a birthday and we must party. A cross dressing party, guys dressed as girls, and girls dressed like guys. I've been dying to wear a tux."

Sulu tried to hide a smile but it didn't work.

"Squeal you know you want to."

And Sulu did, "I love it."

"I think it could work." Nyota agreed.

The three brainstormed the rest of the night until they couldn't hide from sleep. Nyota woke early in the morning and found Gaila at the kitchen table on her laptop.

"The life of an almost attorney…" Gaila said setting down the glasses she removed from her face. "Ru still sleep?"

"Yes, he talks in his sleep and I really don't want to hear anything that goes on behind closed doors."

The girls shared a laugh.

"Remember when I warned you to be careful about this thing with Leo?"

Nyota shook her head in response.

"I didn't want you to hurt him. I was scared you were still hung up on Spock."

Nyota hated Gaila's serious face. "I know you did. It's over."

Gaila smiled, "Stop being scared. One day at a time."

"The same goes for you."

"Oh please, he's moving in as soon as we finish law school. I've been tamed."

Nyota listened to the keys of Gaila's laptop clack. It was two hours away from the end of Leonard's shift.

"You're watching the clock. The baby is in love." Gaila said sarcastically. "Enjoy it, you deserve to be happy."

"I do."

_A/N - Okay next chapter will be Sulu's party and much more exciting than the slumber party, but hey, the friends needed to talk. _


	12. Chapter 12 Sophisticated Lady

_I know I'm late, but long weekend. Even longer beginning of the week and it's only Tuesday. Heaven help, well, here's the next installment. I hope everyone continues to enjoy. _

_Again, I am so thankful for the reviews, alerts, and those who added me to your favorites list. It makes me smile every time I get a new email. Thanks babes, much love always. _

_Ki_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing….just my Saturday morning memories of cleaning the house to Sophisticated Lady with my mom. God bless Natalie Cole. **_

**Chapter 12 – Sophisticated Lady**

Surprisingly the hardest part of getting Leonard to Ru's party was not putting on the dress, but keeping his hands off Nyota while she tried to find a tie in his closet that matched the suit she was wearing.

_Quit…_

_Stop…_

_No…_

_Leo…_

Were all things that left her mouth until finally Nyota was forced to grab the sides of his face and say, "Be good or no play later." After much arguing they had settled on a simple red and white candy stripper uniform the doctor. Nyota choked back a laugh watching Leonard lace up his old lady nurse shoes. "You're such a sexy lady in your orthopedic shoes."

"Be good or no play later." He fought back with the same warning that had been issued to him earlier. "Whose brilliant idea was this anyway?"

Nyota smiled brightly, "The genius crew, Gaila, Ru, and little, beautiful, irresistible me." She bent over to pick up the pants that had fallen to the floor earlier during their rough housing. She gave him a full view of her round bottom and long legs. Casually forgetting that the only thing covering said bottom was a pair of lacey black boy shorts, Nyota heard Leonard take a deep breath and fill the air with few choice four letter words. Moving just before his hand could reach out and touch her. "See something you like?"

"You are not playing fair."

"Me...Not playing fair?"

Nyota made her way to Leonard and eased her hands up his dress, skimming across the front of his boxers, and noticing the slight jump. Smiling sadistically, "How are you going to get anywhere talking to a hospital administrator like that?" Nyota laughed, kissed his lips, and tried to pull away. Something in his eyes kept her frozen in place. "We can't miss Ru's party," noticing that the dress now took on the appearance of a tent in front.

"I am not going outside like this."

The pout face was one that Nyota had come to love in the past month. Yes it had been a month. The whole roommate, romantically involved, and dare she think it boyfriend and girlfriend situation was working out. For the most part, Leonard had been stuck on the graveyard shift at the hospital, so she still endured nights of sleeping alone, but she rationalized the time alone, by the fact that when her alarm went off at six, he was generally tangled in the sheets behind her snoring softly.

It was a nice to watch him sleep.

Come home to a fully cooked meal, before he rushed out the door to the hospital. There were also the times they had christened the storage rooms at the museum, because their work schedules did not leave a lot of time for 'extracurricular' activities. Ru had created a song especially for them, titled "Get a Room." He would hum it quietly every time the doctor appeared at the museum during work hours. While Chekov would beam in approval the nights she showed up in ER, bearing coffee for both residents. It was refreshing not to think twice about the man sharing her bed and life. It worked and she didn't want to complicate matters tonight by discussing the letter she'd hidden in the bottom of her bag. The plans for her future were coming together and if she made the decision she thought she had wanted six months before, it wouldn't involve Leonard. Honestly, that made Nyota sad.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes, Nyota pulled Leonard closer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nyota plastered on a smile. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Nyota and Leonard made their way through the streets to Gaila's house. Ignoring the cat calls and whistles Leonard received. Nyota tightened her grip on his hand and told everyone who dared to stare, "He's mine."

"I like this possessive side of your nature. Maybe I'll let you wear the pants more often."

"Only if you promise to help me out of them." Nyota responded suggestively.

"I'll rip them off."

Nyota and Leonard were engaged in a full blown make out session when Jim opened the door.

"Did I just see tongue?"

The two finally stopped kissing and noticed that Jim was covered by a black, sequined, spaghetti strapped cocktail dress.

"Did you shave your legs?" Nyota asked a little bewildered.

"Duh…I couldn't put the dress on with hairy legs."

Leonard took that moment to whack Jim upside the head, "Dumbass."

"What?"

Nyota left Jim and Leonard arguing over bare or hairy legs to find Gaila, who was dressed in a tux with tails and a top hat. The girl was even carrying a cane for added affect.

"I'm Jim's sugar daddy." She said laughing. "Let me guess, Chief of Staff at the University Hospital."

Nyota smoothed her fake mustache, "That's Doctor Uhura to you." The two shared a moment. "How in the hell did you get Jim to shave his legs?"

"Honestly, he took it too far. He wanted a bikini wax, that's where I drew the line."

"You're laughing at me." Jim slid behind Gaila.

"No baby we're laughing with you." Gaila winked.

The four were interrupted by the loud and boisterous voice of the birthday boy.

"You are so not in drag." The girls said in unison.

"Just call me Shane, jeans, button down, and boots, any questions?"

Chekov finally made it to where they were standing after falling off his heels several times. He had taken the rules of the party seriously and even though everyone wanted to laugh at him, dressed demurely in a wrap dress, matching stilettos, and make up. They just kind of nodded in agreement when Sulu said Chekov made a much better woman than he ever would.

"That's it, I can't even scratch my balls, Bones, Chekov, follow me upstairs if Ru's cheating so are we."

"Copy cats, I'm an original."

Jim, Leonard, and Chekov made their way upstairs only to return a few minutes later in jeans and t-shirts. The party was now in full swing, with Gaila and Nyota dancing with one another as usual, until Ru shamed them both off the dance floor.

"I am so uncomfortable in these clothes; I don't how they stand it."

"Leo hasn't been able to keep his hands off me." Nyota winked at her favorite doctor who was staring from across the room. She took her hair down and allowed the soft curls to fall, swearing that she saw him shudder from across the room. "Gaila?"

The redhead was busy shedding her pants and top hat. "Better, what's up?"

"The State Department wants me to come to Washington for a round of in person interviews."

Gaila's mouth fell open and she grabbed Nyota hugging her tightly. "Congratulations baby."

"Yeah congratulations."

"Leonard?"

"I haven't told him." Nyota said softly. "I can't. I don't think I'm going to go anyway."

"Ny, you've wanted this longer than I can remember. He'll support you."

The doctor made his way over to the two friends and leaned in closely to Nyota's ear, "I'm ready to go." Lingering on her ear, Nyota melted under his touch.

"Gaila…" Her friend's name left her mouth in a whisper.

"Go…remember what I said." Gaila yelled behind the two lovebirds. "Don't fuck this up Ny."


	13. Chapter 13 Ready for Love

_I couldn't leave you hanging another day…_

_**Warning- There are some 'M' like themes in this one…so proceed with caution**_

**Chapter 13 – Ready for Love**

Leonard was lost in her lips.

This night felt like no other. Definitely not like the first time they had been together; the raw passion and desire. The following morning that sealed them as a couple. The quick escapes at each of their workplaces. The mornings or evenings they had joined the other in the shower. No this beautiful but almost melancholy.

When they had returned home, she'd forced him to shower away from her, alone in the small shower off the bedroom he never used. He had rushed, needing to desperately return to her arms. Finding Nyota's bedroom illuminated by candles; her favorite scent lingering in the air, Leonard stood mesmerized by her beauty. Nyota had allowed her hair to flow freely, cascading down her back, gracing her bare shoulders. She wore his nightie; it was black and complimented her skin perfectly. He loved this woman. No he had not uttered the words but it was there, maybe tonight. She motioned for him to join her and he complied willingly.

Nyota fit perfectly into his arms and there was no one else he would prefer to have there at this very moment. She stretched her neck to reach his lips.

Heaven.

She was sad. He could feel it. He stroked her cheeks, watching her eyes close as she relaxed in his touch. Allowing his hands to travel down her neck to rest on the soft skin of her shoulders, Leonard eased his fingers under the straps there and watched the gown fall quietly to the floor. Her eyes were open and full of tears.

"What's wrong?"

Nyota ignored him and pulled her body closer to his chest. Her tears fell on his bare chest and she replaced them with light kisses. Nyota was tracing her fingers along the curves of his abdomen, her tongue lingering around his navel, forcing his head to roll back. Leonard quickly pulled her back to her feet, pleading for him to come clean, but instead of a confession, he received another kiss. He accepted. Following the lines of her body down her back and caressing her bottom. She moaned against his lips and murmured the sweetest words he had ever heard. Before he could understand fully what she said, the words were repeated again.

"I love you."

Leonard responded like a man possessed. Gathering Nyota into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He watched her in silence. Locking away the night in his memory so he could never forget. "You're beautiful." He held her hand against his lips and kissed her fingertips. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you smile."

She sat up to face him, brushing the hair from his eyes, "You are everything I want Leonard McCoy."

That night he took his time. They were both off the next day and there was no reason to rush. He concentrated on her lips. Kissing them until they were swollen, moving to her neck and nuzzling the sweet skin just below her ears. She was sweeter than sugar, warmer than caramel, and smoother than chocolate. He drew a line with his tongue from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Refusing to pick a favorite and showering each one with attention; lightly teasing her nipples until they stood at attention, brushing the tips of his thumbs across as he tickled his way to sensitive spot between her legs.

The expression of ecstasy that washed across her face caused the blood to surge to the part of him that longed the most to be with her. Instead he continued to circle her clit, before sliding two fingers inside of her. He buried his face in her neck again and sighed.

"Perfect." He whispered and she arched her back to meet the thrusts of his fingers. Replacing his fingers with his tongue, Leonard concentrated on pleasing Nyota. Recognizing which motions caused her to moan louder, deeper, or stretch her to twine her fingers through his hair. He needed to know she was satisfied. The confirmation came when his mouth was flooded with her reward and his name escaping her mouth.

"Delicious."

Leonard was resting on both his arms above her. Nyota was smiling and glowing with satisfaction. He was content to settle into sleep beside her until he felt her fingers slide his boxers below his hips. He reached for her hand to stop her. "Please." She responded. "I need you." He lowered his body down, joining with her, wishing for the night to never end.

"I love you." Leonard said into Nyota's ear as he climaxed. "Only you."

The candles burned as Leonard held Nyota while she slept. It was restless sleep, full of twists and turns. He'd stroke her back to calm her. Making calming noises against her hair. Afraid to close his eyes for fear that it was all a dream he watched until the candles burned out and the sun peeked from behind the clouds. His eyes were waiting for her when she awoke.

"Tell me."

Leonard listened as Nyota told him about the letter and the State Department. His heart broke. Of course he couldn't stay this happy. It was too right. He would not hold her back. Someone had attempted to keep him from his dream once and he knew how it felt.

"I want you to go."

Nyota's eyes held shock and heart break.

"I will never hold you back. I'm not giving you up either."

Relief returned to Nyota's face, "I love you."

"Why wouldn't you, great ass, remember?"

"Stop." He wanted to cry when her hand reached for his face.

"There are hospitals everywhere. Besides this is an interview. One day at a time, love." Leonard tried to find the truth in his words.

A week later, he had to will himself to let go of Nyota as she walked through the gate to her plane.


	14. Chapter 14 With or Without You

**Ch. 14 – With or Without You**

"I swear I will lace his next shock of Jack with cyanide if he puts another quarter in that jukebox and plays that damn song again." Jim was slamming bottles around as he arranged the new shelves behind the bar.

"Stop, I hope you'd miss me if I was gone." Gaila said more than irritated.

_See the stone set in your eyes…_

_See the thorn twist in your side…_

_I'll wait for you…_

"Oh my God, how am I in trouble." Jim sighed, stopped, and stared at his lovely lady. "I wouldn't be such a chicken shit. I would have been on a plane headed in your direction."

_I can't live with or without you…_

"Gaila, please stop this before he moves to 'All I Want is You'." Jim was pleading for an intervention.

She moved to head in the doctor's direction and noticed he already had company, Spock. "What the hell is really going on?"

Jim and Gaila watched cautiously as Nyota's ex made his way to Leonard.

"Doctor."

Leonard responded with his usual greeting, "What the fuck do you want?"

"If you have a moment, I would like to talk to you."

The doctor blew him off, preparing to deposit another quarter. Jim sighed loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

"Five minutes, Dr. McCoy, please?"

He didn't know why but Leonard felt like he needed to talk to Spock. They settled into an open booth near the back of the bar.

"Clock's ticking."

"My father is friendly with the Secretary of State, I can make sure Nyota's interview ends poorly and she returns home quickly." Spock stated flatly.

"Do you hear yourself? Why would I want that?" Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to entertain the intellectual dumbass.

"I was under the impression that you loved Nyota. I thought it would help to have her back."

"You still don't get it. I do love Nyota. I miss Nyota. I want her back now, but not at the expense of stealing her dream. If it is meant to be, it will be. Sometimes you have to let something go to determine if it really belongs to you."

"Quite frankly, I find that statement completely illogical and a contradiction of basic facts."

"Quite frankly I think your ears look somewhat elfish and I never understood what Nyota saw in you." Leonard took a sip of his drink. "You don't manipulate the people you love. You allow them to make their own decisions. Had you done that with the whole swinging, need for others in your bedroom, maybe your relationship would have turned out differently? Trust me I'm happy you decided to be an idiot, but just think about that for the next time."

Spock nodded in quiet agreement, "Perhaps you are correct, but we will never know. My advice, don't drown yourself in a bottle. This is premature, however I'll say it, you have one year of residency left, and does it have to be completed here?"

"I refuse to like you." Leonard extended his hand, "Thank you."

"Food for thought."

Spock left the bar without another word. He waved a quick hand in Jim and Gaila's direction.

"Sometimes that guy can be a class act." Gaila said before she stood and headed for Leonard's booth with her own glass. First she stopped by the jukebox and dropped a quarter to play the song Jim was dreading.

Leonard flashed a quick smile at her as she sat across from him. "How'd you know?"

"I've made my share of cry me a river mixes; this song always follows 'With or Without You'." Gaila reached for the bottle, Leonard stopped her and poured the glass for her. "Always the gentleman."

"Hey, my dad would kill me if I didn't exercise a bit of chivalry."

"I was worried about the two of you."

Leonard shot Gaila a confused look.

"I thought you were a rebound for Ny. Then I noticed how her eyes lit up. She never did that with Spock. I saw you smile, and stop referring to Jim as the village idiot. Thank you for loving my friend."

"You're not going to come over here with all your whole bundle of make everyone fall in love pheromones."

Laughing, "Hush up with that convoluted medical talk mister. One day at a time is bullshit. You want her, than damn it have her. Stop sulking. Watch a chick flick and take a hint. Fly to DC, even if it's just for a night; let her know you miss her."

"I don't fly. Air….no ground…crash…flat like a pancake…I don't do planes."

"You are a chicken shit. She misses the hell out of you."

"I know I hear it in her voice, she'll be back next week."

"Yeah, but you want her now." Gaila started clucking like a chicken.

"How could two people be as equally annoying?"

"You love us…couldn't imagine your life without us in it." Gaila kissed Leonard on the top of the head before heading back over to Jim.

"Ru just called, someone is sneaking home tomorrow." Jim said with a wide grin. "You know he," pointing in Leonard's direction, "will not get on a plane."

Leonard finished his drink and headed home; the same apartment that had been without Nyota for close to four days. He tried to mimic her chicken salad and failed miserably. He settled on a bowl of Lucky Charms and crawled into the bed. Struggling to find a trace of her scent on the pillow, Leonard finally drifted off to sleep.

He lounged in the bed for most of the following day. Leonard completed a few crossword puzzles, organizing their cds in alphabetical order by genre. He placed a quick call to his daughter before work, only to argue with his ex-wife about the potential of an upcoming visit. By the time he had the chart of the first ER patient that evening; his bedside manner had flown out the window.

"Chest pains?" What the hell, probably some old ass woman who was a hypochondriac he thought as he pulled back the curtain. "What seems to be the problem, he searched for the patient's name on the chart, who in the hell filled this out, Mickey Fucking Mouse."

"Now doctor, is that how you talk to all your patients?"

Leonard was hallucinating, there was no way that this woman shared Nyota's voice, when he looked up, there she stood, smiling, arms wide open.

"Next time, get on the plane. I'm worth a little anxiety."

"You weren't supposed to be back until next week."

She waved off his concern closing the curtain. "Great city, too much red tape."

"Nyota, but…"

"I want to be with you and I met this brilliant woman who works for the Department of State here, and she needs an Executive Assistant. Guess who impressed her beyond belief?"

"The beautiful Nyota Uhura but…"

"There are no disclaimers, I stay here, we decide on our future together. Are you going to kiss me or are we just going to stand her and keeping talking. Seriously Leo, you're stressing a girl out."

Leonard honored Nyota's request; feeling more than just a little selfish about keeping her right there with him.


	15. Chapter 15 Make Her Mine

_Okay let's re-cap, my favorite couple, and hopefully yours, since you're reading this little ditty, has made it through:_

_The one night stand jitters_

_Meddling friends_

_Irritating ex boyfriends_

_Slut puppy enemies_

_Job offers_

_What could possibly be next?_

_P.S. – Totally in love with the new Mayer Hawthorne cd, aching for something good, check him out. Very old Motown, Stax Records sound, with a Mark Ronson twist. Love it, hence the chapter title…_

**Chapter 15 – Make Her Mine**

"Explain to me again why I am moving furniture that weighs more than me?" Hikaru collapsed on the floor.

"You love me. You owe me. You will need a favor one day soon." Nyota rattled off.

"You want to aid me with the help Nyota and Leonard continue to have hot monkey sex project." Gaila mused.

"I'm with the red head." Hikaru jumped up and continued with moving the mattress into the hall.

Nyota had decided to move the bed from the second bedroom and make it an office that she could share with Leonard. There would be a desk large enough for them to share. Her fancy Dell XPS on one side and his ancient MAC on the other side. There were interlocking bookcases lining the wall and Jim would drop off the rug for the room a little later. She'd managed to find a few cute family pictures hidden in his things. Beautiful baby pictures of Joanna were now scattered amongst the shelves of the bookcases. His high school baseball trophies littered bare spaces. A large snaggle toothed picture of Leonard McCoy rested next to Nyota's laptop and the room was perfect until Gaila hung an equally embarrassing picture of Nyota showcasing chicken legs, pony tails, and scarred knees while holding her brother in a headlock.

"You will die." Was the only response Nyota provided to Gaila.

"My love is free honey."

Hikaru directed the movers as the picked up the excess furniture and prepared to deliver the bed to its new residence, Jim's apartment. Gaila and Nyota moved to the closet in the bedroom that she would now officially share with Leonard.

"Finally an excuse to rid you of this horrible wardrobe…" Gaila clapped her hands and immediately went to work. The pile of items to keep was far lower the pile headed for Goodwill. "Shopping trip tomorrow?"

Nyota laughed as she moved box after box of shoes to one side of the closet. She pushed her array of coats to the end and filled in what Gaila allowed her to keep. It amounted to enough items to get her through three days. Yes a shopping trip was definitely in order.

Nyota had made the decision to move Leonard out of the spare bedroom since he was still questioning if this relationship was really something she wanted. Since her return from the big interview, at least once a week, there was a discussion about how he may have ruined her future. No, she would have ruined her future if she left before giving what she had found with him a chance.

It was different.

It was stressful.

He was full of angst.

He was full of shit.

But he was her Leo.

The man stood against someone who had once controlled her every movement. He also told her when she was being ridiculous and juvenile, Nyota usually responded by pouting until she realized it hurt because he was telling the truth. They were in a full fledged relationship and it was more rewarding than hurtful. That was something Nyota had never experienced. Now she understood why Gaila grinned like an idiot when ever Jim brushed her hand or why Pavel would blush at the very mention of Hikaru. Nyota had all the same responses. Nyota even shared a moment of kindred understanding of all the years she watched her parents fuss, fight, and make up with passionate nights that forced the Uhura kids to spend excessive amounts of time with their grandparents.

Gaila gathered the pile of Goodwill clothes, "Say bye bye to having no fashion sense." She moved the clothes closer to Nyota's face. "I picked an outfit for tonight. Ru said that Pavel and Leo will come straight to his place after their shift."

Nyota nodded.

"Please wear what I picked or else."

Nyota waved her friend off and headed to the bathroom to soak in a tub of bubbles. When her bath was finished and she saw what Gaila had picked. She cursed loudly. Sure that Gaila heard it home. A short mini skirt, knee high boots, and a black, skin tight turtleneck. She had him; she wasn't trying to attract extra attention at one of Ru's dinner parties. Instead, Nyota pulled her favorite jeans from under the bed where she had purposely hid them from Gaila; grabbed one of Leo's white dress shirts; slid her feet into a pair of non hooker boots, and curled her hair exactly the way he loved it. Nyota topped her look off with a hint of lip gloss and the perfume that he gave her last week just because.

When Gaila opened Ru's door, "Perfect," was her only response. "I knew you hid them. The one pair I approve of, plus you want to show off for the doctor, so you'll wear his shirt, and the hair, he plays with your curls all the time. You're predictable."

Nyota pushed Gaila out the way dropping her coat on her head. The house smelled wonderful. There was a mix of sweet and tangy spices in the air. Jim was at the bar mixing drinks already. "Where's everybody?" Nyota asked taking a martini from him.

Ru came out carrying a tray of his famous surprise wontons. You never knew what he would stuff inside. "Honey it's just us."

"I thought it was a party."

"It is, for you and the doctor."

"Young love is so beautiful." Jim proclaimed crying mock tears.

"Idiot."

"Had it not been for me, you'd still be buying batteries by the case and this city would currently be in a lotion shortage due to Bones need to choke the chicken."

No one noticed that Pavel and Leo had entered the room and all eyes immediately full on the doctor at the end of Jim's statement. The subject quickly changed as everyone headed for the dining room table. At least one of Leo's hands remained tangled in Nyota's hair throughout dinner.

After a few hands of Spades, and delivering the ultimate punishment to Jim and Gaila, Ny and Leo headed home. She was nervous about his reaction to the room and she didn't mention it. Not even when he entered what was once his assigned bedroom, came back out in the hall, looked at the door frame and went back in. The second time he exited the room, he only had one question, "Did you put me out but leave some strange shrine as a reminder of my presence."

Nyota took him by the hand. "This is our office. You can type on that ancient computer and write your papers and all that jazz. This is where we sleep." She led him across the hallway to the bedroom. "Or play."

Leo stared at the closet in amazement, "You gave up shoe space for me." He was clutching his chest faking pain.

"Yes, you must be pretty damn special."

That night Nyota was content to curl up next to him and sleep. They talked for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

The pounding on the door alternating with the buzzing of the doorbell woke Nyota from a sound sleep the next morning. She heard her name being called on the other side of the front door. She bolted up in bed.

"Leo get up, now! Shit!" She was pacing around the room. "How could I forget?"

"What's wrong?" Leo said sleepily.

"Put on some sweats and a shirt. Quick."

"Nyota, what the fuck is going on?"

"My dad is on the other side of that door. Do you really want to meet him for the first time half dressed with morning wood?"

Leonard looked down and made a dash for what use to be his room before remembering all his stuff was now in Nyota's room. "Shit."

"Exactly."

Nyota pulled her hair back and hurried to the door, "Papa, Mama," She exclaimed before allowing her father to pull her in his arms. How was she going to explain the new addition to her life?


	16. Chapter 16 Caught Out There

_First and foremost, let me say, WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I learned how to check my stats, and this is my first endeavor on this site to be read by more than one thousand different people. Not the same readers continuously clicking, but more than a thousand. So I must say thank you. Even if you don't review or send a message, I know you're reading and that's what matters most. I hope you're entertained. I hope that I at least make a smile grace your face momentarily. My deepest thanks and gratitude to all of you, the Ki loves ya. _

_Now, on to the next chapter. _

**Chapter 16 – Caught Out There**

Nyota held on to her father as long as possible, hoping to give Leonard enough time to dress and prepare for the battle of a lifetime. Abraham Uhura was notorious. The first little boy to tell Nyota she was pretty returned to his parents with a sore bottom and a mouth full of ivory soap bubbles. Only one man had received a reprieve, Spock. Nyota's father admired the countless peace keeping efforts directly linked to Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda over the years. Many focused on the continuous hardships endured by long forgotten African nations. As a diplomat involved in his own political crusade, Abraham, still frowned upon his daughter's decision to end her romantic relationship with the Ambassador's son. Now he would meet a new man who did not have status and wealth to ease the blow that he was not a Spock clone.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Uhura, could I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

Nyota felt her father's body tense under her grip. Leonard exited the kitchen sipping on a cup of steaming coffee, wearing an Ole Miss t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He had a big smile on his face but there was no mistaking the fear in his eyes. Her mother returned his smile with one as equally warm and inviting, but before she could speak, Abraham Uhura threatened the peace of the room.

"Who in the hell is this transient?" exclaimed Nyota's father. He stood a little taller and stuck his chest out farther as if he were preparing for a boxing match.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy." Extending his hand after depositing the coffee cup on the table, Leonard waited in vain for his gesture to be returned.

"Let me rephrase this, I don't give a damn about your name. I want to know what you're doing in my daughter's home!"

"Abraham!"

"Daddy!"

Nyota and her mother yelled simultaneously.

"Leonard lives her." Nyota stood beside the doctor and gently wrapped an arm around his waist. "We live here together."

"Have you lost your mind? You went from an ambassador's son to what a tortured artist." Abraham Uhura took in Leonard's appearance; the disheveled hair, unmanaged beard, and comfortable dress. He stepped in the younger man's direction. His wife reached to pull him back.

"Abraham, he said he was a doctor."

The older man laughed, "Well why is he living with my daughter and not the other way around."

"Daddy?"

"Abraham, stop it."

"Nyota, I would to speak with you, in private, NOW!" Abraham said spitefully in Leonard's direction.

Nyota followed her father to the office in silence. Leonard and Mrs. Uhura remained in their own awkward state in the living room.

"How about that cup of coffee, doctor?"

Leonard quickly sprung into action, preparing a cup of coffee and delivering it to Mrs. Uhura with shaky hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask how you take it; I just made it like Ny's."

Mrs. Uhura took a small sip and smiled, "Call me Grace and lucky for you Nyota gets her coffee habits as well as others from me."

A weight lifted from the doctor's shoulders, "I can see that, you two could be twins."

"Ah, you are quite the charmer." Mrs. Uhura stood and walked over to the stereo, studying the collection of vinyl LPs and discs. "Monk, Coltrane, Parker, and Davis, my, my, my, maybe you can help rid my daughter of those treacherous Spice Girl cds."

Leonard laughed and then quickly covered his mouth, "I already lost that battle." He whispered in response.

"The stubborn head comes from her father." She studied Leonard quietly, "I see a lot of Abraham in you."

The doctor's mouth fell open.

"He was a mess when I met him, an intellectual buffoon; too smart for his own good." The woman's eyes grew distant, "He had the biggest heart and equally enormous dreams. The only thing that scared him was me." Grace extended her hand to touch Leonard's face. "It must have been those eyes, there's so much wisdom, warmth, and compassion there."

"I'm no Spock."

Mrs. Uhura uttered what Leonard was sure to be the equivalent of 'fuck Spock' in Swahili.

"Simon pushed that relationship from day one, that boy was nothing but poison. You're just what Ta needs. You will help her grow."

"Mrs. Uhura…"

"Grace."

"Grace, I hate to disagree but I think it's been the other way around."

"Any good relationship works out that way. You learn from one another."

Leonard spent the next few minutes listening intently to Grace talk about her life with Abraham.

The ups and downs.

The wins and losses.

The times that she thought she could not go another day living with him and in the next breath knew that life without the man would be miserable. Leonard shared his tale about his marriage, daughter's birth, and finally the divorce. Talking to Grace was almost as easy as bearing his soul to Nyota. When the woman's warm hands grasped his own, he felt the strength of her words, "Love my daughter without fear."

Nyota and her father exited the office at the same time Gaila buzzed the doorbell.

"Awkward." She mouth to Leonard as she cautiously entered the apartment.

"Leo you're going to spend the day with daddy while I go shop with mama and Gaila."

"What!" The men shouted in unison.

Nyota kissed her father and then Leonard before heading for the bedroom.

"Grace I don't like this one bit."

"Shut up Abraham."

Mr. Uhura settled on to the couch with his arms folded across his chest and lips stuck out for miles, while Leonard ran to catch up with Nyota.

"Are you crazy? He's going to kill me and then bury me in an already used grave where no one will find my body."

"Maybe." Nyota's first response did nothing to calm Leonard's nerves. "My father is a hard man to understand. He has a bullshit meter that is off the charts, which he willingly ignored every time Spock was in his presence. What I don't doubt, he loves me. He wants the best for me. Show him you, and why it just doesn't get any better that Leonard H. McCoy."

"Nyota…"

"Trust me, just be my Leo." Nyota reached for his face in the same manner her mother had earlier, "My mom saw it. Give the hard ass a chance."

Leonard kissed Nyota's lips softly and she responded by deepening the kiss. They fought to remember that they were not alone.

"I need one week…no interruptions….a case of Gatorade….and a really big bed." Leonard remarked after the kiss.

Nyota laughed, found his lips again, "You're on, but first go win my dad over."

_**A/N – Part Two will be up shortly. It was too much to put in one chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 17 My Old Flame

**Chapter 17 – My Old Flame**

Leonard hid in the room while Nyota showered. He peeked out the door often and heard Gaila's light bubbly voice. Currently she was discussing the particulars of her legal internship. She even mentioned Jim, so things were obviously getting serious between the two if she rambled aimlessly to almost strangers.

"That kid who owns the bar?"

It was Nyota's father asking the question.

"Figures they would be best friends. He's probably a raging alcoholic."

The man was yelling and Leonard was contemplating jumping out the window, but he knew the fall wouldn't kill him; he'd probably only break an arm or fracture a small part of his fibula. "Shit."

"Your turn."

Nyota's hair was dripping and she was fighting to keep the towel in place. Instead of heading for the shower, Leonard helped her dry off and even smoothed Shea butter on her skin.

"Gaila hates us right now."

"I don't care." Leonard continued his delicate massage of Nyota's skin, "I like your mother."

"She's a sucker for a good looking man." Nyota winked in Leonard's direction. "I knew she wouldn't be a problem. Now go, get in the shower. I'll finish by myself."

Leonard pouted and made his way to the bathroom. Nyota dried her hair, finished dressing, and picked out something Leonard could wear that would impress her father. He didn't complain when she styled his hair, shaved his face, helped him pull his pants on, or buttoned his shirt. They stood for a few minutes in an embrace, "I guess we better get this day over with."

Nyota paused to offer Leonard one final piece of advice, "My dad only wants the best for me. Unfortunately he mistakes me for a ten year old instead of a woman three years from thirty." Nyota settled back into Leonard's arms. "Get past the diplomat and reach the man."

Leonard gave Nyota another kiss in response, pressing his forehead gently against hers, until he had gathered enough strength to face the waiting crowd. Nyota threw him one last reassuring look before exiting the door with her mother and Gaila. Leonard took a deep breath, pulled on his blazer, and motioned towards the door. He was surprised when Mr. Uhura handed him the keys to the rental car. When the doctor turned the key in the ignition, the soft sounds of Charlie Parker's alto sax filled the air.

"My Old Flame."

The older man made a sound somewhere between a grumble and a cough, "One of Grace's favorites."

"Now I understand."

Mr. Uhura waited impatiently for the doctor to explain his statement.

Leonard cleared his throat and began. "The first night I cooked for Nyota, I put this album on. She made me play this song over and over again. We listened. We danced."

Another grumble and Leonard ended his story.

"Are you going to drive or sit here and reminisce all day?"

Leonard put the car in gear and pulled carefully from the curb.

"Find somewhere we can talk."

The doctor glanced at the dashboard, it was after noon. He wasn't hungry, but he sure did need a drink. Pike's would be open, but Jim would also meddle. So Leonard headed to the sanctuary of Scotty's. He pulled into an empty space and hurried to open Mr. Uhura's door.

"I can open my own damn door, I'm not an invalid."

"Bones!" Scotty yelled from a top a ladder. He skipped down nearly breaking his neck, and grabbed a large envelope off the bar handing it to the doctor. "Fella dropped this off for ya first thing this morning."

"Thanks Scotty, two glasses and a bottle of your best cognac."

Leonard directed Mr. Uhura to an empty booth and Scotty delivered the glasses and bottle. He shook his head as hurried back up the ladder.

The doctor poured the first round. Mr. Uhura handed him a cigar and he didn't dare turn down the offer. He nodded his head in thanks and allowed the spice of the drink to linger in his mouth.

"What's your story? You looking to date an exotic woman? Make your hick town parents mad?" The man grimaced as the liquor eased its way down his throat.

Resisting the urge to counter Mr. Uhura's narrow mindedness with a few of his favorite expletives, Leonard remembered Nyota's words. "Actually it may be a mute point but my father and mother both marched with their parents and King in Selma. They were both twelve at the time. I'm Mississippi born and raised. It wasn't always so popular to have white progressive parents in the old south. I guess that's where I get my rebel streak."

Mr. Uhura struggled through another gulp.

"Wanna chase that with some water?"

"I'm no pussy." The man slammed the glass back and fought the urge to hurl as the liquor burned his throat all the way down.

Leonard did not hide his amusement well. "Other than that I'm a broke resident, once divorced, missing my daughter, and loving the hell out of yours." Okay, he probably should have left that last part off, judging by the man's response.

"You forgot raging alcoholic."

"I won't apologize for my mistakes. At one point in my life, I was. I had lost my marriage, daughter, and I really didn't think I had a future. Your daughter was one of the few friends I had then; along with Scotty and Jim. It wasn't easy but life's coming together."

The two men stared at one another without uttering a word.

"Ta is our baby." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Jasira is married in Tokyo with children of her own. Uri is teaching at the University in Nairobi like his mother once did. I just want…."

Leonard interrupted, "To see her happy."

The man nodded before reaching to pour another drink. Leonard grabbed the bottle before he could and refilled the man's glass.

"She was not happy with Spock for a long time."

A flash recognition was evident in the man's eyes at the mention of Spock's name.

"He broke her spirit. I don't believe it was intentional, but he just doesn't understand love that is not selfish."

"You do?"

"I know that love shouldn't hurt. I was willing to let her go if it meant she would be happy."

"My Ta is unafraid. So much like her mother. So beautiful. I know I've pushed her in the past. I know that ignorant man hurt her in ways she will never share. I know I can't stop her when she sets her mind on something, that she gets from me." A proud smile was evident on his face.

"My mother always said a hard head makes a soft behind."

Mr. Uhura laughed and it wasn't because he was drunk, but because he actually had begun to enjoy his time with Leonard. "Smart woman." The man lifted his glass before taking another drink.

Leonard swirled the remains of his glass around. "I love your daughter. I can't promise that I won't be an asshole or that we won't fight. I can swear that I will never intentionally hurt her and I will do my best to always keep her smiling."

"I guess I will have to accept that. You still need to cut your hair; running around here looking like one of them Beatle boys." Abraham finished his drink. "I need some water, because my old ass is about to be drunk."

Leonard laughed and motioned for Scotty, "Coming right up."

Later that night Leonard pulled back in front of the apartment and helped an inebriated Abraham Uhura out of the car and up the stairs. He led him to the bedroom amid disapproving stares from Grace and Nyota. Finally settling the man on the bed and covering him with a blanket.

Leonard turned to leave the room and he heard Abraham clear his throat to speak. "I haven't had this much fun since I was nineteen."

Leonard laughed, "You're welcome."

"Take care Dr. McCoy, you're a better man than you give yourself credit for."

The next sounds were the deep snores of drunken sleep. Leonard turned the lights off and closed the door and returned to the waiting women. They were both agitated and irritated.

"Leo, what were you thinking?"

"We just talked, somewhere around the second bottle, we became friends."

Both of Ny's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"No sweat." Leonard said before pulling Nyota into his arms and winking at her mom.


	18. Chapter 18 Fistful of Tears

_Last update for today…_

_So we'll see where the imagination takes me. For all the ABCs of the Enterprise fans out there, I have officially started brainstorming for the sequel, so look for the first chapter soon._

**Chapter 18 – Fistful of Tears**

Somewhere between his declaration of victory and a celebration glass of wine shared with the two Uhura women, Leonard collapsed and passed out on the couch. Mother and daughter found their way to the dining room table and settled in for a chat. Grace Uhura eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"What?"

The older woman nodded in the direction of Leonard, "How long?"

"Almost two months?" Nyota filled her empty glass and passed the bottle to her mother, "I've known him since I was in undergrad."

Grace took a sip of the wine, "I like him. I really do. I think this is a good fit for you, but you are your father's child and you do make impetuous decisions at times."

Nyota sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is not deciding if you want to play the piano or take ballet, Nyota, this is someone's life and he is a package deal."

She looked at her mother with a question in her eyes.

"Have you not thought about his daughter?" Grace moved closer to her daughter. "You know Jasira is not your father's."

Nyota nearly choked on the wine in her mouth. "You can't just spring surprise statement on me like that."

Grace began to delicately pat her back. "I was four months pregnant when I met your father. My parents were pushing to marry me off so I wouldn't bring further shame to their names. He was young, educated, and handsome." Grace laughed, "He said he didn't care and he was the only who would touch me again until I left this Earth. Abraham loved Jasira like his own child, he's never thrown that in my face, but it caused its share of unspoken difficulties."

Nyota realized the difficulties her mother spoke of; Jasira was much fairer than Nyota or Uri. Her skin was the color of milky white chocolate and her eyes were hazel. They never questioned it, all of the children were different in one way or another, Nyota was skinniest of them all. Uri was much darker and close to seven feet in height. She took the knowledge in before speaking again.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Do you love him?"

Nyota didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Grace smiled. "You didn't have to think about it, you always had to think with the other one, or you negated the declaration of love with…"

"The famous but…"

The women shared a look of understanding.

"Our world has changed Ta, but some things still remain the same. There will be battles that won't even involve your love that you'll have to fight. People will hate you just because the relationship exists."

"I know. That doesn't bother me."

"What does?"

"Absolutely nothing, Leo is different. He made me stop thinking and second guessing every move. It felt right. The first night he kissed me, I was embarrassed and hurt because of Spock, yet that moment turned into fighting to prove that I didn't want him anymore."

"Did you sleep with him the first night?"

Nyota avoided her mother's glare. "A lady never…"

"Slut."

"Mama!"

"Was it good?"

"Indescribable."

They both laughed and quickly covered their mouths when they heard Leonard mumble in his sleep.

"This feels right. I don't want to be anywhere else with anyone. I looked at him and understood all of Gaila's mumbling about Jim and Ru's dedication to Pavel. Then it came back to me all the moments you would fight with daddy and in the next you would wrap yourself up in his arms. You needed him to breathe."

"My dear, I think you understand." Nyota's mother stretched and let out a quiet yawn, "I think I'm going to crawl in next to your father."

"No fooling around in my bed, I don't want to have to burn it."

Grace kissed her daughter goodnight and headed down the hall. Nyota poked Leonard and waits for the quiet murmur that proves he was listening all along.

"I think you passed inspection."

"Your dad said I need a haircut."

Nyota allowed her fingers to sift through the layers of his hair and find their way to the delicate skin of his scalp. "Leave a little on top so I have something to hold on to."

Leonard laughed before taking a playful bite out of her cheek. Shifting to turn the light on beside them, he reached for the large envelope left at Scotty's earlier in the day.

"What's that?"

"Something left at the bar for me."

He ripped the seal and slid out the papers. His face went white and Nyota is sure he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"It's my cut of the final sale of the property from the divorce. Where do you want to go? Aruba, Jamaica…"

Nyota's answer is calm and cool, catching Leonard off guard, "California."

"Why California?" He's more than just a little confused.

"I want to meet Joanna."

Leonard pulls Nyota into his lap, so he can see her eyes. He can tell she's serious.

"She's a part of you."

"Nyota…"

"I'm serious about us and making this work. I want you. I want to get to know her. Hopefully she'll like me."

"She'll love you."

"I know it's soon and if you want to wait a little longer and discuss things with Elizabeth, I understand, but…."

"You talk too much."

Leonard kissed Nyota, "Thank you for loving me and accepting the good and the bad."

"It's the ass, I just can't get enough of it."

"I thought it was my bedside manner." Leonard returned to nibbling on her cheek, then neck, and finally resting his lips between her breasts.

"All these interruptions lately, I can't remember." Nyota said playfully.

"Oh no, your father is not going to come out here and kill me."

Nyota laughed but from the back of the apartment they both heard.

"Smart man."

"Shut up Abraham."


	19. Chapter 19 Last Request

A/N – The first part of this chapter will be a reflection on our handsome Leo's relationship with his ex-wife. I struggled with how to bring Joanna into Leo and Ny's lives. I was going to make the ex an evil heifer, which to a degree she still will be, but I'm all about that redemption arc…you know me…I really want to see the best in people.

**Chapter 19 – Last Request**

_Leonard McCoy couldn't breathe or speak when she smiled. Her eyes were the prettiest blue he'd ever seen. Her sandy blonde curls framed her face perfectly. She had a halo. He was in love. His father slapped him on the back and told him to go for it. Leonard walked over to the lemonade stand placed his quarter on the table and waited for the glass. His hands were shaking, she was smiling, and it was inevitable that the drink in the glass would end up on the girl's dress. She cried, and he grabbed paper towels attempting to right his wrong. She cried more, which led to him crying. His father rushed over and intervened, attempting to calm the girl, and assure her mother that it was an accident. That's how his infatuation with Elizabeth James started._

_Beth reminded him of that day often in the years they spent together; just as she forced him to recollect stepping on her toes at prom. Somewhere in the time that passed, her angelic smile turned to a demonic sneer. Love begot hate. Maybe it had been the move from Mississippi to Louisiana; the change in scenery, his pursuit of a future to make their growing family comfortable. Or possibly it was the pregnancy that caused her to give up her own artistic aspirations that she blamed on him. _

_He didn't know how to fix it. His cure was to pour a drink, stay out a little longer with Jim or Scotty. Yes he had his own part in ending their marriage and twisting her views of him. However, he wasn't the man she made him out to be in that courtroom. He'd never raised his hand to her. He'd never neglected Joanna. Everything he did was for them, but he couldn't admit when he was weak, wrong, and in need of help. The day she had packed up her things and announced the move to San Diego to be closer to her sister, Leonard's heart broke. He held his daughter the entire night before they left. There were some hurtful words uttered by Elizabeth, "That's the only person you've ever loved more than a bottle." _

_Leonard tried to prove her wrong, by ingesting enough alcohol to intoxicate an entire fraternity row. He had spent a good portion of the next month in medical and psychological care, suicide watch. Now he was re-opening old wounds._

_*_

Leonard's palms began to sweat on the plane's final descent to the runway. His mind was plagued with old memories; the uncertainty in Nyota's eyes when he left for the airport. Pavel, Hikaru, Gaila, and Jim had all promised to keep her occupied for the week that he would be in California. He worried. Nyota spent too much time analyzing situations and he feared she would think her way out of their relationship. Somewhat like what he had done with Spock.

The flight attendants were eyeing him suspiciously. He imagined that he was probably pale and sweaty. His hair was flat on his head and wanted desperately for this plane to land before the cabin looked like a scene from _The Exorcist._

Before he could reach the ground, Leonard was emptying the contents of his stomach in a bag that had been provided by one of the flight attendants. He fought the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the ground, instead opting to rush to the rental counter, grab some keys and travel by more desirable means.

The call that Leonard had placed to Elizabeth weeks before to arrange the visit had been returned by her sister, Vanessa. He still had not spoken to Elizabeth. Vanessa had demanded that he come to California alone, without his flavor of the moment. Although he did not like the tone, he agreed. This situation could get ugly and he didn't need to push Nyota away by airing any more dirty laundry. She knew a healthy and somewhat mature Leonard McCoy, not the backwoods idiot that had married Elizabeth James.

Leonard sat in the car for several minutes before turning off the ignition. He had found the house easily based on the directions provided by Vanessa. The big white box shaped like a house was on the passenger's seat. Nyota had dragged him to the mall, to 'build a bear'. She thought it would be the perfect ice breaker with Joanna. Inside, there was a white cat with an extremely large head. Wearing a pink dress, black patent leather shoes, and carrying a purse. Nyota and Gaila had gushed over the toy, each taking turns holding it. Even Hikaru didn't get the fascination. He took one last deep breath and walked to the door.

His finger pressed the button and the door opened to reveal his beautiful baby girl.

"Daddy you came?"

Leonard dropped the box and scooped the little girl up in his arms. She was heavier than she had been the last time he held her. He felt a muscle in his back, promise pain later that evening for picking the little girl up, but he didn't care. It was a dream come true to hold her again.

"I missed you." Leonard managed to get out between sobs.

"Me too daddy."

He wiped the tears that were present on her rosy cheeks. "Where's mommy and auntie Nessa?"

Joanna hesitated and before she could respond, Vanessa entered the room holding a blanket, "JoJo take this to mommy."

Joanna nodded and rushed up the stairs.

Relief washed over Vanessa's face, "Glad you made it in time Leonard."

A sinking feeling lodged in the pit of Leonard's stomach, "What's going on Vanessa?"

"Come in the kitchen, I'll fix you a drink, you're going to need it."

*

Leonard forced the glass or whiskey to his mouth. Still unable to take a sip, he listened to the words spilling from Vanessa's lips.

"She's dying Leonard, any day now."

His mouth fell open and for the first time in a long time he didn't have a witty comeback. He wondered why no one had called sooner. She was his ex-wife and the mother of his child.

"Joanna."

Those were the first words he was able to utter.

"She's been so strong Leo. She's so much like you, a rock."

Vanessa's stoic farce broke and she began to cry.

"Why didn't you call?"

Vanessa went on about Elizabeth's determination to beat her illness. Her fear that Leonard would swoop in and take the only thing that made her want to live.

"I would never do that."

Vanessa bowed her head in agreement. "I told her that. You're a gentleman." A smirk graced Vanessa's face and he was reminded of all their banter over the years. They had never been friends but they weren't enemies. "She has a lot that she needs to say to you before it's too late. We didn't think you would make it."

"Fuck, call somebody next time." Leonard slammed the drink back and stood. "Where is she?"

Leonard followed Vanessa up the stairs where they found Joanna cuddled next to her mother, holding the big headed cat. He had forgotten all about the gift, but obviously the little girl had found the surprise. Vanessa motioned for Joanna to follow her.

He stood watching the woman that he had once loved. Those beautiful curls were gone; replaced now with a scarf tied elaborately around her head. Elizabeth James always had to be a show stopper. Her complexion was shallow, extremely different from the tanned skin that she always kept. She was frail and a shadow of her former self. Leonard moved to the chair beside the bed.

"Beth, why didn't you call?"

It broke his heart to know that she had endured this alone. That his daughter had slowly watched her mother die over the past few months, and now it was close to the end, there was still so much to say.

"I don't want your pity Leonard McCoy."

He swallowed his response. Now was not the time for sarcasm, wit, or insults.

"It is not pity. You will always be special to me."

For the first time since he had entered the room, Elizabeth faced him. "I'm sorry." There were tears beginning to escape the corners of her eyes. "I have so much to apologize to you for, but I need you to do something."

"Anything." He was surprised by his response but he meant the word he had spoken.

"Hold me, one last time." Elizabeth's eyes closed, "I always believed it when you said everything would be okay."

Leonard moved from the chair to the bed. He took her gently into his arms and rested her head against his chest. That's when it hit him, what he had done wrong the last few years of their marriage; he had stopped trying to make everything okay. Yes, it was a doomed relationship, but he had shut off his heart, putting up a wall and refusing to let anyone in or out. It was a mistake that he would not repeat with Nyota. He felt her tears against his shirt.

"It's all going to be okay."

"You were too good to me Leonard."

He let his own tears fall, "I wasn't good enough."

"No, you gave me the greatest gift, JoJo. Take care of her. Tell her the good stuff. Not the bad shit that went on between the two of us."

"I'll tell her about the lemonade stand."

It felt good to hear her laugh, "Don't forget my broken toe at prom."

"Liar, I didn't break your toe."

There was a long silence between them.

"I did love you Leonard McCoy."

"The odds were against us."

He felt Elizabeth take a deep breath against him. "You okay?"

"What's her name?"

Leonard forgot he had stolen his sweater back from Nyota.

"Tell me. I can see you've put on weight, you're eating. Your eyes sparkle, so you're happy. Alcohol is not seeping through your pores. What is the lady's name?"

"Nyota." He whispered her name. Part of him felt like he was betraying the moment by talking about her.

Elizabeth pulled her head from his chest to watch his face. He eased her back on the pillows. "I can hear it in your voice. You never said my name like that." She wasn't angry. She was actually smiling. "You finally found it."

Leonard grasped her hand, "We can talk about that later."

"No we can't Leo. There won't be a later. Will she be good to my Jo?"

Shock filled his eyes and the tears that had stopped earlier, started again. "Elizabeth…"

"Will she be good to my Joanna?" Elizabeth pressed the issue, burning a hole into Leonard with her eyes.

"Yes. She will adore her."

Elizabeth released the breath she had been holding. "I'm not going to be around much longer Leo, I want you to take Jo. I shouldn't have kept you apart all these years. I've talked to her about it…" She fell silent and struggled to catch her breath, "Take care of her. Don't let her forget me."

Leonard's ex – wife Elizabeth died two days later. The funeral was small and quiet. She had asked to be cremated and her ashes were scattered along the California coast. Joanna was strong, only crying at the funeral. She clutched a picture of her mother holding her when she was a baby along with the cat with the large head as they boarded the plane. Vanessa promised to come out for the holidays or sooner in the event that Leonard needed a good ass kicking.

The ride from the airport was quiet. Joanna's eyes were wide with excitement as they made their way through the French Quarter. The apartment smelt like home cooked food when they walked in. Joanna hid behind Leonard, still grasping the picture and stuffed animal. Nyota exited the kitchen and smiled brightly at them both.

"Welcome home."

She reached for Joanna's hand and was surprised when the little girl placed it against Nyota's. "Nice to meet you."

Nyota smiled, fighting tears and emotion. Leonard could see the battle. They had talked in detail about the change. He wanted to move out when he returned, but she refused. She is your daughter not an obstacle. Those were her exact words. I love you and I will love her.

"Let's take your stuff to your room."

The words caught Leonard off guard as he followed the two down the hall. That poor spare bedroom that had been turned into an office was now a perfect combination of pastel stripes. There was bed, dresser, stuffed animals, and pictures of Joanna and her mother. Joanna walked around the room in awe touching different things. Some were familiar.

Nyota eased in next to Leonard, "I talked to Vanessa earlier in the week; she shipped what Joanna couldn't pack."

Either he was suffering from PMS or the woman beside him was a gift from God. "I love you." He whispered the words before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. His tears mingled with the ones from her eyes.

Joanna placed the picture she had been holding next to her bed before returning to where her father and Nyota stood. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby girl."

It was Nyota's turn to cry another river, when the girl wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug.

Leonard looked at his girls and wondered did it get much better than this.


	20. Chapter 20 Where I Stood

_Back to cause some more tears, I kid…I kid…_

_Love y'all…_

**Chapter 20 – Where I Stood**

"I have something for you."

Joanna's voice was barely above a whisper. Nyota didn't know if the little girl was speaking to her or Leo. When she returned to them holding the over-stuffed pink envelope, the question was answered when the cool paper landed in Nyota's hands.

"Mommy told me to give this to you, as soon as we met."

Nyota nodded, accepted the later, and stood quietly debating what to do next. Leonard answered the question for her.

"You hungry JoJo?" He asked lifting her into his arms.

The little girl rubbed her belly, sniffed the air, and replied "Smells like pot roast."

Nyota looked up, "Her nose is almost as good as yours Leo. You are right." She winked and pinched the little girl's nose. It was the first relaxed smile Joanna had given since entering the apartment.

Leonard and Joanna headed for the kitchen leaving Nyota alone. She slid her fingers under the seal and listened to the paper rip. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the fancy script. The paper held the faint scent of lavender. The last page was signed Elizabeth. Nyota took a steadying breath and settled on to Joanna's bed.

_Nyota,_

_I hope I spelled that right. It really is a beautiful name. I wish you could have heard the way Leonard said it, he cares very deeply for you. I'm sure you know that. So little time and so much to say, I guess I should begin. Leonard and Joanna are at the park. I need to tell you some things in my own words. I know you probably have your own opinion of me. I'm not sure if we ever met. I believe you may be that beautiful girl that Jim Kirk was infatuated with for a while. I was always jealous of your legs. _

_Anyway, everything Leonard has said about me is true. I am a hateful, vindictive bitch, and I'm so sorry for the pain I caused. Somewhere along the line I got caught up in feeling sorry for Elizabeth and the things I never achieved. I was jealous of Leonard. I admired his tenacity to fight for what he wanted in life, unfortunately I broke him. I taught him a lesson. Hide and don't fight for what you want what makes you feel whole. _

_I took away the one thing that we accomplished together and it was a damn good thing. Joanna. She's got a hard head just like her dad. She's got a smart mouth, just like her dad. She's got eyes just like her dad's. They look right through to your soul. I'm off topic, sorry, this is hard for me. I need something from you and I know you're probably thinking what is this bat shit crazy lady talking about._

Nyota had to put the letter down and laugh out loud. If it had not been for the stories Leo had shared she would almost like Elizabeth, anybody who could recognize their own crazy was pretty cool.

_I do. I need you. Leonard needs you. My Jo will need you. I didn't encourage Leonard when he needed me. He really is brilliant. He's a natural doctor, always wanting to take care of someone and ease their pain. I think that's what drew him to me. I'm a complicated mess. When you get a chance ask him to tell you how we met. _

_That's really what I need from you. Tennessee whiskey is Leonard's friend, but angst is his bedroom buddy. Help him see the good in life. Help him see the positive traits he possesses. Joanna needs him to be whole. He's going to shape her life._

_Love him Nyota, with everything that you have. I didn't do that. He deserves that more than any man I've known. Love my baby and teach her what it means to be a woman. From the day she gets her first period or buys a bra. Help her understand that you can be fierce, independent, strong, loving, and feminine. _

_I wish we could have this conversation in person, over a bottle of wine. I'm a bitch, but I think you'd like me and I know I would feel the same way about you. I hear footsteps. I've enclosed a list of Joanna's favorite foods. The songs that calm her when she's had a nightmare, as well as the movies I allow her to look at that she probably shouldn't. She really liked Harold and Kumar, please don't tell Leo. _

_Thank you for all you have done and all you will do._

_Elizabeth _

Nyota folded the words on the page and wiped the tears from her eyes. Yeah, Elizabeth McCoy was pretty kick ass. She had to have been to catch Leo's attention. One song on the list caught Nyota's attention and she couldn't wait to terrorize Leonard with the knowledge. There would definitely be a Spice Girl song marathon going on really soon.

The door opened revealing Joanna. Her face was stained with gravy. Nyota motioned for her to join her on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

The little voice asked nearly sending Nyota back to tears. This little girl had lost her mother and she worried about the tears Nyota had shed over reading a letter.

"I'm fine." She allowed her fingers to wrap around the girls curls.

"Oh, I forgot." Joanna climbed in Nyota's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She placed a kiss on her cheeks. "Mommy told me to give you that."

"I think I would have liked your mom."

"You want to see her?"

Joanna rushed to her bag and pulled out a small box full of pictures. Nyota listened to all of the girl's stories about her mom. The little girl drifted off to sleep and Nyota tucked her under the covers.

"I promise I will to take care of them Elizabeth."

Nyota whispered into the darkness before shutting Joanna's door.


	21. Chapter 21 Good Morning

_So I cried with all of you during the last chapters; time for some happiness and maybe just maybe a little loving before this thing ends. I have some additional plot bunnies pulling at me so the night may be ending soon, but you know I'll always come back with something to keep you satisfied. Thanks so much for your feedback._

_**Disclaimer – I haven't posted it in a few chapters. You know the deal.**_

**Chapter 21 – Good Morning**

There was a toe directly under Nyota's nose and it was threatening entry. It was little and adorned with pink polish as well as glitter.

"It must have been one hell of a night, if Leo let me paint his toes."

A knee was edging dangerously close to her stomach; while Leonard's head was buried somewhere between her chest and arm. Her skin was wet, which meant he was drooling.

"Seriously…gross…" Nyota whispered looking down at the head of tousled hair. The foot moved and she realized that it couldn't belong to Leonard. Sometime in the night, Joanna had climbed in the bed and carved out her own space to sleep.

Fighting to get out of the bed without waking either of the sleeping McCoys, Nyota headed for the shower. Today she actually had to go back to work. The previous weeks had contained a series of emergencies, revelations, and miracles. A new career was on the horizon. Her parents had accepted the man in her life and now she was kind of sort of a step mother. On that note, she dropped the bottle of shampoo on her toe, slipped; fell backwards, but thankfully warm hands caught her before she hit the shower floor. His arms circled around her waist as he pulled her against his chance.

"Good Morning." Leonard whispered in Nyota's ear.

"I didn't know we were having banana pancakes this morning." Nyota laughed in response to the nudge she now felt in her back. She was scared to move, not sure about the little girl sleeping in the next room and how it would look if they were found in the shower together.

"Stop thinking…"

It wasn't a request more like a command. Leonard turned Nyota around and pushed her against the shower wall.

"Joanna might wake up." Nyota said in the process of wrapping arms and legs around the man in front of her.

"She's back in her bed." His lips moved from her ear to her neck to her collar while his hands were currently on a mission to please.

"Leo…" It came out somewhere between a breath and a moan.

"Woman, did anyone ever tell you to shut up."

"Make me."

And he did one full thrust that threatened to cause her to go blind. Sinking into the bliss that was flooding her body, Nyota became unaware of the sounds leaving her mouth and how loud they were exiting.

"Sshhh…" Leonard whispered against her skin smothering his exclamations. They were both on the edge close and ready to explode.

The water was ice cold against their skin, but happily the two finished showering, dried off, and headed for the bedroom, where an alert Joanna was waiting patiently in the center of the bed. Nyota buried her face in Leonard's back and started laughing.

"Busted."

Joanna was still smiling and waiting patiently.

"How about we go start breakfast and let Ny get ready."

The little girl jumped up and down on the bed and stopped in mid air. "Oops." A look of fear graced her sweet face that Nyota couldn't stand to see. She joined Joanna on the bed and proceeded to jump up and down. They fell to the bed giggling, "You were in the bathroom for a long time Ms. Nyota."

"Ny almost fell, I went to help her up." Leonard was smirking as usual.

Joanna jumped from the bed to her dad's arms, "Banana pancakes?"

Nyota laughed thinking about the banana she'd just enjoyed behind closed doors. "None for me thank you."

"Nyota doesn't need anymore bananas," Leonard winked in her direction, "but I will make an entire stack just for you." He shifted Joanna to his back and headed for the kitchen.

Nyota ran the blow drier through her hair, flat ironed her strands, and struggled to zip her boots. She clunked down the hall to the dining room, where Joanna was finishing her first stack of pancakes. Leonard was busy finishing the last of the batter, Nyota poked her head in the kitchen to say bye. Unsure of whether or not a hug and kiss would be considered acceptable behavior in front of his daughter. When his arms crashed around her and a kiss that smelt oddly like vanilla and banana was plastered on the side of her face, the question was answered.

"Daddy quit slobbering on Ms. Nyota."

The little was standing directly behind them, hands on her hips, and curls spilling into her face.

"Nobody wants to smell your pancake breath. Boys are so gross."

Joanna stalked back to the table to finish her breakfast.

She did want to smell his pancake breath so willingly Nyota accepted the lips before her; said a quick goodbye to Joanna who surprised her by rushing to the door and throwing her arms around her waist.

"Have a great day."

"You too."

Nyota didn't know why, but a piece of her heart took flight looking at those eyes that were so much like Leonard's. The little girl was full of love and ready to share with everybody. Joanna held on to Nyota's legs and chatted about seeing her new school, spending the day with her dad, and meeting Uncle Jim.

"Can we come see you at work Ms. Nyota?"

"Joanna, Nyota is busy, maybe…"

"Of course you can. Come have lunch with me and my friend Hikaru. You'll like him; he's almost as great as you."

The little girl smiled from ear to ear, "Okay see you later."

"Have fun with your dad and keep him out of trouble for me."

"Hello, I'm standing right here."

The little girl winked at Nyota, "I'll put him in time out."

"Good girl." Nyota gave her thumbs up and reached for the door.

"Wait just a minute; I'm a doctor not a toddler." The doctor made his way to where they were standing delivered another kiss and scooped Joanna into his arms, "We'll see Nyota later, plus she needs to get to work."

"Bye." Joanna said in a small voice with a little wave that stole a piece of Nyota's heart.


	22. Chapter 22 Sweet Pea

**Chapter 22 – Sweet Pea**

There were three pairs of toes lined up before Joanna. The little girl's tongue jutted out the side of her mouth and her brows were furrowed in concentration. When she had doused the final pinky toe with the lime green nail polish a smile of contentment graced her face and she shouted, "C'est tout!"

Gaila and Hikaru rolled their eyes in unison.

Nyota responded, "What? I just taught her a few phrases."

The little girl went on to introduce herself, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Joanna," with a near perfect snooty French accent.

"Yeah, a few phrases. Are you trying to get the girl on staff at the _Louvre_ by high school?" Hikaru looked at Joanna, "Repeat after me honey, fashion, fierce, finances. That's all you need to know, none of that 'au francais' mess, Nyota is trying to force into your head." He gathered Joanna into his lap so they could admire his pedicure from the same angle.

She laughed in response to his advice as well as the flurry of ticklish touches he brushed against her neck. Nyota nudged Gaila, "I think he would make a great daddy."

"I heard that, let me hold a few eggs, and maybe you can make my dreams come true." Hikaru kissed Joanna on her forehead before she bounced from his lap to Nyota's.

"Ms. Nyota is it time for daddy to come home?"

"That will never not be cute, can I call you Ms. Nyota." Gaila raised her hand and repeated, "Ms. Nyota…Ms. Nyota…"

"Ignore both of them Joanna. When you wake up in the morning daddy will be home and probably making your breakfast, but now it's time for us to tuck you in."

Joanna's mouth poked out and she let a little whimper escape her lips but she followed Hikaru to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Nyota and Gaila laughed as they heard him explain the importance of properly toning and moisturizing your skin after washing it. Wrinkles are of the devil was the last thing he uttered before entering Joanna's bedroom with her propped carefully on his back. Gaila pulled back the covers and told her a quick story about fairy that falls in love with a handsome prince with ice blue eyes and the sweetest lips.

"Uncle Jim and you are the fairy." Joanna interrupted Gaila in the middle of the story. She winked in response and continued her tale.

Close to the end, Joanna curled into a ball and let out a tiny yawn. Nyota moved in and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her in tightly. "Sweet dreams." The little girl closed her eyes and Nyota kissed each eyelid.

The three friends headed for the door and heard the small voice behind them, "Tomorrow we do facials. Wrinkles are of the debil." The deep sounds of sleep followed.

Nyota, Gaila, and Hikaru gathered in the living room. Thursday nights at Pike's had been replaced by pizza, pedicures, and Joanna. Leonard and Pavel were still on the night rotation and in the last three weeks, Nyota was honing her childcare craft. This was week three of hanging out the house and babysitting with Nyota. Gaila and Hikaru originally worried about their friend's sanity, thinking that it was only a matter of time before her new relationship with the doctor ended and she threw herself back into work and padding the stock of Energizer due to her battery purchases. She plopped down on the couch as her friends eyed her suspiciously.

"Talk." Hikaru was the first to speak, popping the cork on the wine and filling a glass for Nyota.

"I'm fine and wish both of you would quit worrying." She accepted the glass and polished it off with one gulp.

"No need to worry, sure." Gaila pointed to the empty glass in Nyota's hand.

"I'm a little edgy but not because of Jo." She said nodding in the direction of Joanna's room. "That little girl is perfect. This is just a lot to swallow at once and I'm scared to talk to Leo because I don't want him to think I have doubts. I just don't want to fuck this up."

Hikaru refilled her glass, "There's one thing I know, fate and destiny all the good shit happens in its time. It was time for you to find a man who was just that a man. You had to stop dreaming about our future, honey. I only date Russians, they do everything better and I do mean e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g." Nyota punched Hikaru playfully in the arm. "You know you want me." He blew a kiss and continued. "Leonard McCoy is an enigma, he's got that Johnny Depp thing going on, but then he's one part Stepford husband, cooking breakfast, and timing shower entrances perfectly. Enjoy it and just like you tell him, talk, he can't fix it if he doesn't know. Imagine how he feels. Unable to see his daughter for almost three years and now he has full responsibility."

"Honestly, Ny, I don't know how you do it. This thing with Jim is the longest relationship I've had since high school. I love him, but I can't say I would have stuck around if we were in the same situation. I'm proud of you. I'm happy to finally see you smile. I'm jealous. I want to be responsible for shaping someone's life."

Nyota waved off both of their comments, "I'm scared and waiting for the moment she yells you're not my mother. Then what…how do I respond. I can't even begin to understand what she's going through."

"Leonard is right you think too much." Hikaru sighed and placed a warm hand on top of Nyota's, "That little girl is almost as crazy about you as her dad."

"Ny, you don't see how she watches you, eyes wide open, smile on her face. I think she loves you and maybe Joanna is just as scared of how you're going to take her as you are." Gaila eased her head down on her friend's shoulder. "You don't have to replace her mom, just be Nyota."

"I don't want to let Elizabeth down. I don't want Leonard to wake up and hate me. I don't want to hurt that little girl."

"You are a perfectionist. Sometimes you have to make a mistake to get things right." Gaila was looking at Nyota seriously. "Let life happen and stop trying to control every action and reaction."

The three friends finished off the bottle of wine. Hikaru and Gaila continued to encourage Nyota. While Nyota and Gaila promised to stop killing bottles of wine nightly and actually consider giving up a few eggs to Hikaru and Pavel. He waved off their drunken promises but for just a moment the two women saw the desire flash in his eyes and maybe in the future if the men in their lives agreed, they would help the guys out. There were hugs and kisses goodnight and Nyota cleaned up from the night she shared with her friends. She peeked in on Joanna, who sound asleep and snoring, before heading to her bed.

It was a little after two when Joanna climbed into the bed. Nyota woke when the little body cuddled up next to her. The girl's eyes were heavy with sleep, but she had the same worried look that Leonard often displayed when he had been thinking.

"Ms. Nyota…" she whispered the words as if she was scared Nyota would actually hear her.

"Yes sweet pea."

Joanna paused and didn't speak.

"What's wrong?"

The little girl shook her head but Nyota could see something was bothering her. "Joanna?" Nyota sat up and turned the light on beside her bed. The girl's cheeks were wet with tears. "Honey, tell me."

"Do you think mommy would be mad if I love you too?"

Nyota resisted her own urge to cry. She pulled the girl into her arms, cradling her small body against her chest.

"I still love mommy more than anything. You're so nice and you make daddy smile. You always take care of me."

Resistance was futile and Nyota was crying. She wiped her eyes. "Let me tell you a story. Gaila was the first friend I made when I started college."

"Ms Gaila is pretty I wish my hair was red like hers."

"Your hair is beautiful. You are beautiful just like you are." Nyota felt the girl's arms tighten around her, "I met Hikaru next, then your dad, and Uncle Jim. They are all my friends and I have room in my heart for all of them."

"Daddy is a special friend. You like daddy a lot."

"Yes, your dad is a very special friend and I do like him a lot. I guess what I'm trying to say, we meet new people and some we like, some we love, and some we don't. It doesn't change how we feel about the ones who have always been around."

Joanna sat up eyes still wet but that precious smile returning to her face.

"You will meet tons of people. Some will stay in your life forever, like your Aunt Nessa, your daddy…"

"You…"

"Me…" Silently Nyota cursed for thinking too much and believing that building a relationship with a mini Leonard McCoy would end up on the cutting room floor. "Others won't stay around. The stupid boy who pulls your hair in class or the girl who steals your boyfriend…"

Joanna looked confused, "Okay…"

"I don't think your mom would be mad. She was really smart. I believe she just wants to make sure you're happy and loved."

"I am happy." The little girl settled back down into Nyota's arms, "Ms. Nyota?"

"Call me Ny."

"Can I call you NyNy?"

Nyota laughed, "Yes."

"I love you."

That was the night Nyota fell in love with another McCoy.


	23. Chapter 23 Can't Help Falling In Love

_If you didn't already know the end is near for this one. Maybe two more chapters, please dry your eyes. I don't want to throw another monkey wrench towards the latest happy ending. However, if you miss Joanna or a few of her favorite characters drop by Run, the follow up to the ABCs and Salve. _

_Psst…I'll tell you a secret…you know I'm Amanda Julius…awesome author of The Doctor is in, well we're working on something…so keep your eyes open ___

**Chapter 23 – Can't Help Falling In Love**

Joanna's first Saturday morning community league basketball game was an affair to remember. Sulu and Chekov handled snacks for the team. Jim had volunteered to coach the group of eight year olds. Gaila and Nyota were the team moms and kissed boo boos, knew each child's name, and never failed to cheer. Leonard looked on like the proud and nervous parent he was when Joanna walked on to the court, shoes laced tight, and jersey hanging down to her knees, and when she made her first shot he walked along the bleachers telling everyone, "That's my daughter Joanna."

Somehow and someway the group had even managed to get Scotty away from the bar to cheer. He'd also sponsored the kids, supplying a banner and jerseys for each child. A few of the fellow parents weren't too happy when he started threatening to send lads and lasses to the bollocks for guarding Joanna too closely. Gaila and Nyota managed to cover his mouth before anything more incriminating left his lips.

"What I was just going to say…" both of their hands slammed against his mouth again. "Me likes it rough ladies, there's more than enough for you both." They both laughed and quickly put some distance between themselves and Scotty.

The team gained its first victory and all the kids rushed Jim, each one begging to be picked up and tossed in the air. This was easier with a few of the seven year olds, but not so much with the others who were more on the husky side. He cringed and grabbed his back after picking up a little boy who looked every bit of ten verses seven.

Joanna was on cloud nine.

"Did you see all those shots I made?" She was tugging at her dad for him to pick her up and give the usual piggy back ride.

"I saw all of them."

She was still rambling when Leonard heard the little girl's stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." Joanna said rubbing her tummy. She jumped down from her dad's back and headed directly for Sulu and Chekov. Grasping Sulu's hand and pulling him down to reach his ear, "Can I go with you?"

Sulu's mouth fell open and he nodded, "Sure."

"Daddy's been working a lot and Ny misses him. I want them to go have fun. He might want to kiss her." The little girl said the last line in the lowest whisper.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Joanna. Why don't you go tell your dad and Ny, and then we'll go eat sushi."

Joanna wrinkled her nose up.

"Don't knock until you try it Ms. Lady. There will be no horror meals on my watch; I don't even think they make the nuggets out of real chicken. No you need a nice California roll and some sticky rice."

Joanna's face was still distorted and Sulu knew if she cried or pouted then he would be the first in line ordering a meal that came in a box with arches and a toy. She made her way to where her dad was standing staring at Nyota talk to a few of the other mothers.

"I think she's pretty, like a princess. She's can be your fairy princess daddy."

Leonard knelt to meet his daughter's eyes, "You're daddy's princess darling."

Joanna frowned, "Well what does that make Nyota?" She stood waiting for an answer. "Daddy, don't be scared, it's okay if you like Ny a lot. You don't stop loving the people who have been there all the time just because someone new and special comes along. I can be your princess and she can be your queen."

"How did you get so smart?" He said gathering the little girl into a rough hug.

"Ny told me that. I can love her and mommy too. I love her daddy, don't you?"

"I sure do baby girl. Let's get you something to eat."

"Oh, I forgot, can I go with Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov?"

Leonard looked disappointed, "Well, if they don't mind."

As if on cue, Sulu walked over, "Go, you can pick Joanna up later unless…" he paused, looking down at the little girl, "she wants to spend the night."

Joanna responded by bouncing up and down, "Please daddy, please."

"What about clothes or a toothbrush."

"An excuse to shop…" Sulu held up Joanna's coat, "Shall we my lady?"

The little girl eased her arms into the jacket and her dad zipped her up. "Have fun." She kissed the tip of her father's nose, took Sulu's hand headed for the door.

Nyota walked over linking her arm in his, "Where's JoJo going?"

"With her new favorite uncles…"

Nyota leaned in close to his ear, "Now what do we do?"

"I have a few ideas."

Nyota headed for the door but Leonard pulled her back into a quick hug. "Not so fast, we've got all night, how about a real date? Pick you up at seven…please be ready."

**

* * *

**

Leonard was pacing, sipping his water, but spilling most of the contents of the bottle on the floor. "I haven't been on a real date, in almost ten years."

Jim hopped on the stool next to him. "Buy flowers; take her to an expensive restaurant…"

Gaila pushed Jim off the stool and took his seat, "He has no clue. All women don't like that stuff."

"I do that for our dates and you don't complain…"

"Jim, I'm trying to talk, ssshhh…" Gaila turned her attention back to Leonard, "Now, you have to do simple things that speak volumes."

Even Jim was listening intently to what Gaila was saying.

"What is Nyota's favorite food?"

Leonard thought for a moment before responding, "Anything spicy that will give me indigestion for a week after I eat it."

Gaila sighed deeply, "Who are we trying to impress."

Both guys responded in unison, "Nyota."

"Good class, now let's continue." She grabbed the phone book from behind the bar, "Okay, here's Mango, great little Thai place, candlelight at night, romantic, and private. Not too expensive." Gaila grabbed the cordless phone, "Make a reservation, now."

She waited for Leonard to finish his call, once he put the phone down she continued. "Now…" flipping through the paper, "What's her favorite movie?"

"Ny likes the old stuff, _Casablanca, An Affair to Remember, Monkey Business_…she cries all the way through the entire movie."

Gaila folded the paper back, "_An Affair to Remember_ is playing tonight at nine at the Revival House." A satisfied look washed across Gaila's face, "So you have dinner and a movie covered. I'll take care of setting the mood in the apartment."

"No sex toys or swings please Gaila." Leonard shot a stern look in her direction.

"I gave that up in undergrad." Another flash of inspiration hit her, "Jim, you are in charge of dressing our doctor for the night. First we start with a haircut."

Leonard literally kicked and screamed all the way to the spa.

"What heterosexual man gets their haircut at a spa Jim?"

Jim smirked in response to Leonard's reaction to the t-shirt clad greeter at the door of the spa. He watched as the doctor's eyes read the name of location embossed across the girl's surgically enhanced chest. She smiled as Leonard's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"This way Mr. McCoy…"

The doctor shoved a fist into his mouth as he watched the woman walk away. "Jim Kirk you're my best friend in the world." He said through fake tears.

Thirty minutes later he returned to the waiting area, freshly shaven, with freshly trimmed locks, leaving enough length for Nyota to grab a handful. The doctor was smiling at the thought until he was given the total for the day's visit. "What in the blazes do you mean I owe fifty dollars for a haircut and a shave? Have you lost your rabid ass mind?"

Jim slid his credit card to the girl, signed the receipt and led the doctor out the door.

"You're an idiot, James Tiberius Kirk."

"Forty five minutes ago I was your best friend in the entire world."

"Now you're just the village idiot."

* * *

Leonard stood at the door holding a small bundle of white lilies. Jim had forced him into a pair of charcoal gray trousers and a black button shirt. He managed to convince Gaila and Jim to let him wear his own leather blazer. His hair was still perfect from the earlier visit to the spa, and it shielded his nervous eyes. Leonard buzzed the doorbell, despite having his key. Words escaped him when Nyota opened the door; she was covered in a black kimono style wrap dress that barely made it to her knees. A perfect pair of strappy stilettos made the front of his pants immediately uncomfortable. He was the one that had suggested a night out when he could keep her locked away in this apartment all night and never have to share. His eyes were drawn to the hot pink backpack in her hands.

"Ru called, JoJo needs a few things, can we drop this off on the way to dinner?"

Still too stunned by her beauty to speak he helped her put on her coat and they headed for the door. The ride to Ru's was quiet. He couldn't understand why he was nervous. Finally he spoke, "You look amazing."

Nyota smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you. I really like your haircut." She reached for the strand curved against the top of his cheek. Her touch sent electric currents through him.

A small gasp escaped her lips when they pulled up to the restaurant. A bundle of laughs continued as Leonard swallowed the entire pitcher of water on their table after sampling Nyota's curry. They made through dinner with his mouth still in tact and she thanked him for a chance to enjoy her favorite food.

"The night's not over." Leonard said offering his hand as the stepped into the street. Hurrying a few blocks over to the theater.

"Leo…" He heard her whisper in awe as she gazed at the framed collectible poster for the film. "This is my favorite movie."

"Next you're going to tell me you like pink champagne."

Nyota grabbed his arm as they made their way down the aisle of the movie theater. Of course she cried. He tried to wipe as many tears as possible, but mostly he just watched as this beautiful woman, held on to him for dear life. Part of him wondered what he had done to deserve her. While the other hoped it wasn't some sick twisted dream that would end one morning and he'd find out he was dead and in the fires of hell.

She nudged, "Stop thinking and make out with me like a decent boyfriend."

That was a request he was happy to honor, even if it mean an hour later, the usher was shining a flashlight in their faces, yelling that the movie was over and they needed to go home.

Leonard pulled Nyota closed to him as they walked back to the car.

"Tonight was perfect Leo. Thank you."

"My pleasure darling." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Nyota eased as close to him as the car would allow. He swore she was tempted to ride home on his lap but they would never make it back to the apartment if that occurred.

Taking a deep breath before unlocking the door, unsure what Gaila had in store for them, Leonard entered the apartment before Nyota.

There were candles in strategic places…

Pink champagne chilling on ice…

A beautiful song playing that had originally been made famous by a Mississippi boy…

And his Nyota crying at the sight of it all…

"I can't take credit for this; Gaila is a really great friend when she's not being bossy."

Nyota rushed to him…

Kissing him…

Tangling her fingers in his hair…

"I love you." He whispered

"With all my heart…" Nyota responded in a breathless sigh before kissing him again.


	24. Chapter 24 Entwined

_Because I thought this moment deserved its own chapter instead of being added to Chapter 23…_

_This friends is pure unadulterated fluff…so clutch your pearls and prepare to sigh…_

**Chapter 24 – Entwined**

His lips still held traces of ginger and coconut and she was content to stay there and experience each flavor as well as the softness of his mouth. They both paused for a moment, with their foreheads resting against one another.

"I have something I need to say." Nyota was frightened, she didn't want to ruin the beautiful evening they were sharing. "I am okay with this, all of this."

Leonard pulled back from her grasp to meet her eyes, his face full of questions.

"You, Joanna, and me…" Nyota settled her head back on his chest and fell into step with the rhythm of the music.

Leonard allowed his fingers to draw small circles on her back while playing with the ends of the soft curls of her hair.

"What if we would have walked away after that first night?" Nyota was still thinking drifting in and out of the moment. "What if I would have let you leave?"

Instead of answering her questions, the doctor kissed her lips, softly, waiting for them to part and gently eased his tongue between them. He's intoxicated, but not from alcohol. It's Nyota, her presence, scent, and taste. Addiction is the next step and a twelve step program has not been developed for his recovery. He doesn't want it.

In his mind Leonard sees the young woman that stopped him dead in his tracks in the infirmary. Full of life and ready to take over the world. The scene changes to the girl unsure of her self because of the actions of a lover. Then to the friend that cries over his hospital bed, pleading for him to wake up so she can kick his ass the way a bottle never could. There is the woman that she is now, the one willing to open her home and heart not only to him but his daughter.

Leonard's crying now and it's not something that happens often; the last time occurring at the funeral of his ex-wife because he finally found closure for such a difficult part of his life. Yet as Nyota's fingers reach for the tears staining his face, these are tears of joy. All those years he spent running from allowing someone in to see the depths of his soul; now he had a person who could read a sigh and know if he needed a hug, kiss, or smack up side the head.

"Thank you." His voice was shaky. "Thank you for loving me and my daughter."

Those lips, the ones that were like a treasured bottle of brandy were kissing his cheeks, nose, eyelids, and finally lips.

Leonard allowed his hands to travel across the curves of her body; memorizing each one, so that he could remember them when they were apart. She reached for his hands and entwined them with her own; staring at his fingers, kissing each one, and finally meeting his eyes again. There were no further words to be spoken. They walked together to the bed they now shared. Each staring at the other as they slowly undressed. There was no need to rush, they both needed to savor this moment.

Leonard took another moment to hold her.

It was Nyota that directed him to the bed. He felt the back of his knees brush against the edge of the bed. He allowed his body to fall back and watched as she straddled him. She placed soft kisses along his jaw line, neck, and chest; her hair tickling his skin as she moved lower. Leonard's devoured every move Nyota made until he pulled her back to him and reversed their roles; returning the same kisses to her skin, paying careful attention to her nipples, the space behind her knees, and the soft curve of her ankles.

Nyota repaid his diligence with a laugh.

This was not like their first night together full of raw need and passion. Tonight they were cementing their relationship. When Leonard entered Nyota, as much as he wanted to close his eyes and relish the feeling of her surrounding him, he locked eyes with her. Reading everything that was unspoken between them; attempting to calm all of her fears that were evident in the sanctuary of the experience. He would spend the rest of his life making her happy, meeting each of her needs, and granting every desire of her heart. Leonard knew that Nyota would do the same.

Collapsing in exhaustion, the doctor had one final thing to say before falling asleep, "That was a baby…I promise you're pregnant."

Nyota rose up to stare at him, pushing him over to his side of the bed, "For that comment, you sleep in the wet spot."

Leonard rested his body gently across Nyota's and listened as her breathing slowed and she drifted into sleep. He took an opportunity to say a silent thank you to God and anyone else who was responsible for the current state of his life. Watching Nyota sleep, Leonard couldn't help but to daydream about their future. The features of the children they would have. Joanna's return to his life and her growing friendship with Nyota; his family had been restored.

"What next?"

It was a question meant only for the quiet of the darkness, but she was awake again, "Don't question…just enjoy every second."


	25. Chapter 25 Baby's Got Sauce

_Okay, I'm back to my normal exploits…_

_Making people happy and falling in love…_

_This is the next to last chapter…but I have unanswered questions…_

_I'm thinking about doing a series of About Last Night related drabbles or shorts after I finish this one to cover a few lingering issues:_

_Spock & Nyota pre-Leo and Christine_

_Gaila & Jim_

_Chekov & Sulu_

_Sorry not much Joanna in this chapter. _

**Chapter 25 – Baby's Got Sauce**

Scotty was in love. It was pretty obvious.

He blushed.

He smiled.

He rushed to the table to top off her beer, nearly falling every time, but still he was there.

Vanessa smirked, tilted her head to the side, and motioned for the man to join her at the table. Leonard sighed while Gaila and Nyota watched closely. The woman had flown in earlier that day for a quick visit to see her niece. Somehow she had coaxed everyone into going out and having a drink. Joanna spent the night with a classmate and for the first time in a long time the entire crew was back together again. Gaila moved to Jim's lap and Nyota cuddled closer to Leonard. Hikaru and Chekov were both waiting for one of Scotty's epic insults to send the woman out the door.

Instead everyone was treated to a lively round of curses that caused Scotty to blush. If he wasn't in love before Vanessa's tirade, he was ready to propose when she finished.

Leonard leaned in, "Those James women have a hell of a mouth."

"I heard that limp dick."

Nyota kissed Leonard in an effort to shut him up before a fight broke out, but the man didn't have an insult prepared. He looked at Vanessa, "Damn I've missed your evil ass."

Like that the mood of the night was set. The gang shut the bar down; staying there until the wee hours of the night, playing song after song, sharing drinks, and stories that were better left dead.

"So you mean to tell me pretty boy over here, hit on you, and in return you gave him a concussion?" Vanessa was now perched happily on Scotty's lap, leaning across the table to interrogate Nyota.

Nyota nodded, "You make it sound so mean."

"Hell, you sound like the perfect woman for Leonard, he needs an ass whooping at least once every three months."

"Nyota can smack this ass any time." Leonard was wiggling his eyebrows and honestly Nyota couldn't wait to get him back home.

The entire table groaned but Jim was the only one with a response, "Can I post the video on YouTube?"

"Gaila I told you the man was a sexual deviant." Hikaru pulled out a leather cigar case and proceeded to share with the friends around him. A devious grin graced his lips.

"Who's the sexual deviant now?" Gaila asked stroking her cigar before lighting it.

"I just enjoy phallic shaped items." Hikaru was alternating the cigar between his fingers before finally lighting it and taking a slow puff.

"Too much fucking information…" Leonard threw his head back and enjoyed the flavor of his own cigar. "I don't even want to know where you got these illegal imports.

"In Russia…" Scotty interrupted Pavel before he could finish.

"If you're going to tell another bloody story about how Russia does everything right and better than every other fucking land mass on the globe, shut your pretty little mouth now."

"Hey now, no one remarks about his pretty little mouth, but me." Hikaru leaned over and kissed Pavel gently on the lips.

"I don't know if I've stumbled into an episode of Queer as Folk or what, but I might just relocate. You guys are insane and I like it." Vanessa wiggled the cigar from Scotty's mouth.

"Lass you can have any thing I own."

Nyota leaned over to whisper in Leonard's ear, "We can leave now and they will never know we're gone."

Before he could respond, "No you're not breaking this party up. Play with a cigar, pour a drink, it's been too long since we've been allowed to be adults." Gaila snatched Nyota and raced for the stereo. Suddenly G. Love was pounding threw the speakers and the girls were dancing around. It didn't take long for Vanessa to join in with them. Singing along and hair flying around.

"Wait, how did we end up here, smoking cigars and they're dancing with each other?" Leonard stood to make his way to the dancing woman.

"Three hot women, now that's a video for YouTube." Jim was smirking thinking about the possibilities.

"You are a very sick man sometimes Mr. Kirk."

"Let's play truth or dare." The voice breaking through the monotony was Nyota. "I haven't played since college, besides I want to hear all the stories Vanessa has about a certain doctor."

"Honey, I'll tell you all of those without a game, but I'm all for it."

"Hold on, I'm a doctor not a guest on Maury."

The truth or dare game was over before it started. Gaila was deemed a freak who had definitely been placed on a leash. Jim smiled sweetly in response to her claim that only one man would benefit from her knowledge for the remainder of her years. Nyota admitted to kissing a girl and liking it. This caused a few positive responses from the men in the room as well as Jim digging in Gaila's bag for a video camera and begging for a re-enactment.

"Who said I kissed Gaila?"

"I'll never tell." Gaila kept singing while wetting her lips with her tongue and planting a kiss on Nyota's lips.

Stunned silence followed by Vanessa's promise to move within the next six months because she didn't want to miss another Saturday night away from these people who were obviously out of their minds.

Like any decent game of truth or dare, things eventually turned serious when the question was asked, 'What do you regret the most?'

Hikaru regretted not being honest about his sexuality earlier in his life.

Pavel missed having a childhood.

Jim wanted to know his father.

Gaila wished that she would have opened up sooner to Jim.

Nyota hated the fact that she had compromised her self one too many times.

Vanessa should have called Leonard sooner.

Leonard, "I have no regrets. Every failure…drunken binge…unnecessary argument…brought me to this moment of clarity. I wouldn't be where I am without it."

"Now he's a philosopher." Scotty glass chimed as it met the doctor's. "I have no regrets, but I'll regret it if I let this woman leave without…" And like that the Scotsman kissed Vanessa.

"To living with no regrets…" It was a simple toast and on that note everyone took a drink.

Later that evening, curled together in a corner booth, Nyota sat in silence as Vanessa studied her.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Nyota asked.

"Leonard was my sister's husband but before that we were friends. I knew Beth would break his heart. She was always like a hurricane…awesome…beautiful…disastrous. It's nice to see him at peace, finding what he needs."

"Leo's a beautiful man."

A sly grin spread across Vanessa's face, "Yeah but I'll still call him a dipshit." She took another drink. "Joanna adores you. That's all she talked about today."

Nyota covered her face with her hands, "Great kid."

"Elizabeth would be happy to see Leo at peace and Joanna thriving. The three of you make a beautiful family."

Nyota met Vanessa's eyes and saw the tears there. "You think."

Vanessa shook her head in agreement, "I know. Now, tell me about Montgomery."

Nyota laughed loudly at Vanessa's question, "He could only be tamed by a woman like you."


	26. Chapter 26 Better Together

_You know when a movie reaches the end point…like the last five minutes…and that final song comes on and you're either smiling, crying, or really pissed off that it didn't turn out to be what you wanted. Well, this is that chapter. Put on Jack Johnson's 'Better Together' or go to the playlist on my profile and click the link. It didn't turn out so dark and angst ridden, everyone got their happy ending, sort of. _

_So join me, for the prequel. The first two chapters have already been written. Hopefully, I'll put one up today. If you need more Joanna, check out Run, another chapter for that one will be up today as well. Hope you enjoyed. As always, I appreciate the feedback you give, positive or negative. Thanks for reading. _

**Chapter 26 – Better Together**

Hikaru and Pavel made their way to the address on the piece of paper. Gaila had told them both to meet her at ten that morning. They arrived and found that they were at one of the more upscale fertility clinics in the city.

Hikaru walked up to the receptionist.

"Mr. Sulu," the pudgy woman responded before he could open his mouth.

"Yes."

"Mr. Chekov." The young man positioned behind Hikaru nodded as well. "Please follow me."

The two men followed the woman into an office where Gaila sat. Her face was full of happiness and she bounced out of the seat wrapping her arms around both men. The receptionist closed the door and left the three alone.

"Gaila, why are we here?"

The redhead moved to the desk and grabbed a small box, containing one pink bootie and one blue bootie. "You'll get the other one when the baby gets here."

Both men looked at her confused.

"Hikaru, watching you with Joanna the last few weeks and listening to you talk about your future with Pavel, I wanted to do something for you guys."

Still confused, the men continued to listen.

"I talked to Jim and we agreed to donate a few of my eggs to your cause. When you're ready, this clinic will help you begin the process to become fathers."

Pavel opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Hikaru covered his face with his hands, crying silently.

"I think the two of you have a beautiful relationship and I know you want children. I'm glad I could help make your dream a reality."

Pavel embraced Gaila, "Thank you."

"Hey what are friends for, I'm the best choice, look at this bone structure, and you're guaranteed to have a beautiful child."

Hikaru finally stood, walking over to his friend, "Who knew Jim Kirk would bring out the best in you."

Gaila, placed a soft kiss on his lips, and shot an apologetic glance in Pave's direction, "The doctor will be in shortly, I'm going to leave. Love you guys."

Another round of hugs and Gaila was out the door. The two men sat patiently waiting for the doctor to enter.

Pavel was the first to break the silence, "I hope our son or daughter looks just like you?"

Hikaru squeezed his hand, "No, my eyes, your curls, Gaila's smile, God, we better start saving for college, they'll probably start around age ten."

**

* * *

**

Jim was nervously strumming the beat of 'Stairway to Heaven' on his leg. When it was his turn to enter Mr. Whitney's office, he blew out all the stressed laced air from his body, stood, and entered the man's office with a confident swagger. The man extended a hand and Jim quickly took it.

"James, thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I won't trouble you long."

The man's glasses threatened to drop to the desk as he perused the file in his hand.

"Thank you sir for the opportunity."

"Listen kid, you're smart, passed the bar on the first try, breezed through the JD program, we want you on board. I want you in my division."

"Are you fucking kidding?"

The man ripped his glasses from his face and responded with a stern look. Jim had just blown the chance of a lifetime.

"I don't kid when I fuck. That is serious business."

Jim recognized the twinkle in the man's eyes and knew he had found a kindred spirit.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'd be an idiot to say no."

"Yes, you would. By the way, that lovely young lady always on your arm, Mrs. Dennis, will extend a similar offer to her this afternoon." The man placed a finger to his lips, urging Jim to be silent until the offer was made.

"Enjoy your weekend and I'll see bright early on Monday morning. See my assistant on the way out."

Jim didn't have to fake his confidence on the way down the stairs. Nor when he entered the morning air and pulled his tie from his neck. He resisted grabbing his cell phone and calling Gaila. They could celebrate tonight, besides she was probably still delivering the good news to Hikaru and Pavel. How in the world had the city's top underachiever succeeded beyond his wildest dreams? He looked up to the sky and whispered a quick thank you to his dad and made his way to Pike's.

**

* * *

**

Joanna was in her own world, dancing across the stage, and singing. Although the curly red wig didn't suit her, when the little girl stood in the middle of the stage to sing 'Tomorrow' not a dry eye was left on the row of friends and family there to support her.

"You're a punk." Vanessa whispered to Leonard.

Nyota wiped the tears from his eyes but continued to let hers fall.

Scotty started to sing along.

A few of the parents shushed him.

"To the bollocks for all of you jealous hearted people."

Vanessa kissed his cheek and calmed the beast.

"I told you, only a woman like you." Nyota was whispering to Vanessa as they left the school auditorium. "I hate that you're leaving."

"I'll be back soon." She cast her eyes in the direction of the men walking ahead of them, each holding one of Joanna's hands. "I can't stay away from her, plus I kind of like that man with the funny accent."

The women laughed for a few moments before Nyota stopped walking, "Thank you for letting Leo take Joanna."

"It's what Elizabeth wanted, she needed to right that wrong. Besides as much as we fight, he really is a good man." Vanessa stopped and looked Nyota directly in the eyes, "Just be happy, enjoy every moment you get with the two of them. Don't doubt it for second."

Nyota gave her new friend a hug, "Definitely." She whispered into her ear.

**

* * *

**

Pike's was closed that night for a private party.

It was their party, Gaila, Jim, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, Vanessa, Leonard, Nyota, and Joanna.

Joanna gave the first toast.

"I love you."

She took a chug of her root beer float and everyone else followed.

Everyone followed with similar sentiments.

Finally the entire group settled on, "Here's being better together."

The glasses chimed and the night ended with hugs, kisses, and more expressions of love.


End file.
